Rise of the Abyss
by Ravyn Shadowheart
Summary: The Queen Zenobia, the proud Mediterranean cruise ship, along with the sister ship, the Queen Semiramis. Though...both had soon disappeared, and now the BSAA is on the case. Though not all goes according to plan, especially when the child of a scientist is involved. Did I mention that he is infected? More than likely OOC. OCxRachael, JillxChris Enjoy!
1. The Queen Zenobia

Rise of the Abyss

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Chapter 1: The Queen Zenobia

My name is Vincent Alexander Birkin officially...but to the government, I had died during the Raccoon City Outbreak, along with my mother Annette, and my father William the main reason for the outbreak. The bastards at Umbrella had tried to take the research my father worked on...the G-Virus. It has the ability to mutate genetic structures into...horrific monsters. My sister, Sherry was by my father and impregnated with the embryos..though the virus only worked through blood relations or if you wanted to use the true term, incest. Though I see the reason why my father created the virus this way, so that the wrong people cannot spread more of this virus into the world.

I although...have been infected with the sister virus, T-Virus..though instead of turning into some monster...I had grown stronger. I had bonded with the virus, and it had become one of my greatest strengths. Super strength, rapid regeneration, increased senses, and...I had the ability to ingest some of the infected flesh, which was not a favorite of mine by the way, and was able to gain certain abilities of the creature though...I had mainly obtained the ability to protect those close to me. And in turn I had survived, as did they. Then...I had become Vincent Tobias Black after the escape from Raccoon City with Claire Redfield, Leon Scott Kennedy, and Sherry, my sister.

Afterwards I was thrown in prison with Claire Redfield during her Europe Umbrella Attack, at the Rockfort Island facility. There I had met Steve Burnside, and the twins Alfred and Alexia Ashford...both of which may as well have been labeled batshit insane. Though...we had lost Steve before our escape. We had met up with Chris, and his nemesis Albert Wesker, one of the few others to have bonded with the T-Virus. It was there upon he took a creepy interest in me.

Then...years later, the BSAA, the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, had been founded by a number of people, three of which were named. Jill Valentine who had survived the Arklay Incident, and the Raccoon City Outbreak, Christopher Redfield who had survived the Arklay Incident, the Rockfort Attack, and Clive R. O'Brian. I had joined soon upon their founding and was sent on my mission soon after, along with Jill, and Parker Luciani to the Mediterranean Sea to investigate occurrences aboard the cruise ship, the Queen Zenobia.

"This is the Queen Zenobia eh?" Parker asked as I whistled.

"She's a beaut." I said as I holstered my Sig Saüer P226 handgun. I then had sheathed my large machete-like knife. The back was serrated and it was a truly large blade. I also had my favorite magnum, a Smith and Wesson model M629C (Magnum from RE3) and had six rounds chambered and ready to use...just in case my strengths were not enough. Jill had come from around the corner in a standard blue mesh suit, the top slightly unzipped, more than likely so she could breathe.

"Everyone ready?" Jill asked as I nodded, as did Parker. Parker had turned off the tugboat and then we walked outside in the rain and I sighed my brown hair getting wet. I had changed it to that color because, no one would have second guessed seeing me with brown hair...if I had blonde hair, then a couple questions may be raised. We had then gotten onto the ship via ropes and a automatic pulley.

"Wow.." Parker said looking a little green. I had the same color on my face.

"What's the matter boys? Can't handle a little speed?" Jill teased.

"In normal cases, I can...but shitty sea conditions and speed? I would have rather climbed." I said...right before I had ran to the edge and let loose the contents of my stomach. Both had cringed and looked away. Goddamn seasickness...at least I had some anti-nausea pills. A minute later after some dry heaving and cleaning out my mouth, I had opened my waterproof side pouch and had pulled out one of the small pills, from a tightly sealed container...if water were to get in the pouch, at least then I wouldn't be screwed. Jill pat my shoulder as she walked by and Parker pat my back.

"You'll get used to it." He said walking by and I had groaned.

"I hope..." I said following them. Then as Jill had gone up one of the flights of stairs a large wave had hit the ship and we rocked. I was nearly blown off my feet and I had felt the nausea coming back with a vengeance. Ugh...

"You okay Jill? Vincent?" Parker asked seeing us both. Jill had nodded and I had groaned giving a thumbs-up.

"Vincent still looks a little green." Jill said and I looked up my face with a face that meant I was clearly not amused. Both had chuckled as did I after a minute. We had come to the front door and noticed a red padlock on it, and as Jill had just about shot the lock I placed my hand on her shoulder. Both looked at me quizzically and I had stepped I front, and using my tyrant strength had kicked the door off the hinges and onto the ground.

"Holy shit!" Parker had exclaimed. I chuckled and stretched my foot.

"How did you...?" Jill had asked as I shook my head.

"A story for another time." I said taking point. Both Jill and Parker looked at each other before nodding and following. I turned my suits flashlight on and looked around. Oozing slime everything.

"What the...?" Parker started as Jill had stepped in a pile then cringed and shuddered violently.

"Yuck..." She said moving away from it.

"Whatever did this isn't far." I said as I put on a glove and touched the slime. It was slightly warm.

"How can you tell?" Parker said

"Still warm. Couldn't have been like this for too long." I said as I took off the glove. We had continued as both had their hands on their guns, ready to blow away any threat that may lie in hiding. As we entered the next room me and Jill caught glimpse of a humanoid creature walking past the door to the next room.

"Hey!" I said as I ran around the corner...and found it gone, and a vent dripping slime. Dammit! Too late. Jill and Parker caught up to me.

"What?" Parker asked as I shook my head.

"Something was here." Jill said. I nodded as I opened the door and we walked through. I looked around and had then turned my flashlight on again and began walking through the hallway. Then we heard hanging in the vents. My eyes widened and I jumped. Then I noticed large dents and had began running down the hall hoping to catch up with whatever was doing this. No dice however, because as soon as I had stepped into a large open area the banging stopped. My partners had caught up to me panting.

"Jeez Vincent...making us run and we haven't even started finding clues..." Parker pant as Jill nodded.

"Sorry guys...I know I had something but as soon as I stepped out here it stopped. Then I heard a sound and had then taken out my P226 and had quick-fired a shot into a vent and heard a low growl. Bulls-eye! Then the banging continued. And I soon didn't hear it.

"Did you hit it?" Jill asked and I nodded. We had then continued slowly making our way through the hall and had entered the next room, a cafeteria...with a soda machine still working!

"Anyone thirsty?" I asked with a grin before blowing I had shot the lock on the machine a couple times then opened it. Dr. Pepper, Coca-Cola, water, Sprite...I had instantly grabbed five bottles of Coke, and another which I opened and took a sip of. Jill shook her head grabbing a Dr. Pepper, and Parker chuckled grabbing a Sprite.

"We also have snacks." I said looking into the machine before kicking the frame in, it shattering. I had then loaded some of the snacks into a ziplock bag, then into another, in my attempt of water-proofing it. Once we had our fills of munchies and drinkage we had continued through the hall, finishing our 10-minute break. Once we had gone through the door to the next room, which in fact was the kitchen, and looked around. Parker had gone to the door and tried opening it...only to find it locked.

"Hey Vincent can you kick this down?" Parker asked as I walked over.

"Give me a hand would you Parker?" Jill asked as he nodded moving to the grate and lifting it. Jill had taken out a box-shaped device and was currently looking around the open grate. This had also piqued my interest and I had wandered over looking at it the door completely forgotten. Then I saw a handgun highlighted in green appear and I blinked. Jill had reached in and Parker began coughing, from the nasty smell of whatever this was. As Jill pulled it out I took notice, that it seemed to be a PC356, which was a...better model it seemed, faster firing rate, and I believe more capacity than some weapons. Though compared to Jill's M92F, and Parker's Government handgun, it was weak in firepower. I'm not sure where my P226 fits in all of this, but I know it's my second best weapon...but considering the fact I don't use my magnum all that much, it's practically my best weapon. Then Parker had put down the grate as Jill inspected the handgun. I sniffed the air and covered y nose.

"Yuck..." I commented the smell of something nasty growing extremely strong. Then I heard a growl and we all turned, to see one of the Ooze creatures had suddenly appeared. I had fell backwards as it had gotten closer to me. Jill and Parker had their handguns out and firing rounds into the creature like it had taken the last cookie from the cookie jar. But it wasn't stopping it. I had began backing up and I had then grabbed my magnum and had unholstered it before blowing a large hole in the creatures head. I was panting from shock, and from fear. Dammit, how had I let it get the drop on me? Jill helped me up as we then had heard a click and turned to the door. It sounded like it had unlocked. I ran a hand through my hair my breathing slowly coming under control.

"You okay?" Jill asked and I nodded.

"You two want to go on ahead?" Parker asked as Jill nodded as did I. I wasn't going to let a little jump scare stop me. Parker had pat my shoulder.

"Good luck kid." He said and I chuckled.

"Stay safe." I said as he chuckled. We had both then gone through the door.

CHAPTER 1 END!

That's all for this chapter folks! This was a little thought I had in my head, and well my mind had decided to create this as a full-blown story. So I hope you all enjoy it! I'm going to try and stay with all the Chapters like the game. As you can tell, there will be some changes and some characters will be OOC, but I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading it! Again, I hope you all enjoy Rise of the Abyss!


	2. Beauty and the Dummy

Rise of the Abyss

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

AN: I'm deciding not to really touch on the flashback scenes and rather the main story because...well really I'm hoping you all are here for the story. I believe we all knows what happens in the flashback scenes. And I'm sorry for missing the main reason of Jill and Parker boarding the Zenobia. That one was my bad. So I'm sorry for that, but I hope that doesn't stop you from reading this! I would also like to thank Revan193 for adding my story to his/her ongoing list of favorites. It still means a lot to me regardless! I also apologize for any spelling mistakes, such as in chapter 1, as I am writing this on my iPod it won't catch everything all the time. I also guess I should be looking for a Beta Reader for this story, and I honestly have no idea how it will work. But I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of Rise of the Abyss!

Chapter 2: Beauty and the Dummy

I had taken point as soon as I had come through the door my P226 in hand ready to blast anything away. Jill was behind me ready to assist in said blowing away. We had soon spotted a door and Jill had gone up to it before opening the flap and her eyes widened.

"Chris! Chris!" Jill said as she had tried opening the door...only for it to be locked. My God what's with everything being locked on this damn ship?

"Jill, Vincent, what's wrong?" Parker's voice had spoke over our earpieces.

"I found Chris, but he's trapped in a room...he's not moving either..." Jill said fearing the worst.

"There's gotta be a key around here for the room somewhere..." I said as I turned and made a left and had gone through a door. Too many doors on this damn ship too.

"I'll stay up here. You two try and find it." Parker said as Jill sighed and began running after me. I had gone up a flight of steps and through yet another door. Jill's hand had been placed on my shoulder and I turned to look at the winded woman.

"Give...a girl...a break would you..?" She pant and I chuckled some.

"Sorry Jill...I'm gonna go on ahead, you go and catch up when you have your breath okay?" I said as she sighed and nodded. I had continued walking forward and took a left before I came across a door to my left, and a small set of crates in front of me. It looked like they connected, and they probably did, so I sighed as I then stepped back before taking a running start then jump through the space above the obstacle. I grinned as I rolled forward the crates still in the same place. I didn't knock anything down this time. I had continued forward took another left and went through another door...then I heard a scream. My eyes widened as I recognized it to be female as I then rushed down the steps, cringing at the amount of slime in this area, down another flight of steps and saw a woman in one of the creatures hands. I unholstered my magnum, and had fired another round into the monsters head, the woman being dropped, the glass shattering and landing nowhere near her, as I then took a running start and had leapt through the window before coming up and giving a strengthened kick to the creatures chest making it fly back against a wall. Then it had stopped moving and blood came out in a pool. Not even missing a beat, Jill came in through behind.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked as I nodded.

"Yeah...but I'm going to stay behind, and help her okay?" I said as I spied a key on the table handing it to Jill as she nodded.

"Catch up with us under Chris' room when you're done." Jill said as I nodded. She had gone through the window and I looked down to the woman who was barely breathing.

"Okay T...I need your help." I said as I had then felt the virus responding to my request.

(With Jill)

'I hope Vincent can help her...the room looked like a medics office so he should be able to do some minor things...though I'm not sure he can fully help. Shit...I need to go back! He doesn't have a supply kit!' Jill cursed mental before running down the hall again.

(With Vincent)

"What's your name?" I asked the woman kneeling beside her.

"R...Rachael...a-are you an angel...?" She asked as I chuckled quietly.

"I'm not an angel...but I'm going to help you okay?" I said as she nodded, and suddenly I saw these beautiful cerulean blue eyes staring into my own azure blue. I smiled.

"You have to trust me on what I'm going to do though." I said.

"O-Of c-course..." Rachael replied. She had then closed her eyes. My eyes had widened. No dammit! I have to work fast!

"You may hate me for this later...but it's to save your life." I said as I grabbed her knife before bringing it to my wrist and slicing the peach-colored skin open blood already being let out. I heard rushed footsteps and looked up to see Jill. Shit! I placed my wrist against her mouth and the blood had immediately began flowing. Jill had then come through the door and her eyes widened.

"What's-" She started as I then cut her off with a quick hand motion. I had then dropped besides Rachael and closed my eyes and I felt her drink my blood. The good thing about the T-Virus was it could change blood typings to match the receiver. The bad thing is...she may not possibly survive the blood bonding. I then spied the large slash across her stomach and had waited...until new skin began to seal the wound. Rachael screamed in pain and squirmed violently my wrist still against her mouth. The wound then finished sealing and Rachael slowly settled back down and was back asleep. I then sat down beside her panting my wrist sealing up. God that took a lot of energy...and blood...it's a good thing that the virus can rapidly create blood to replace what was lost.

"What was...?" Jill started to ask as I sighed, Rachael snuggling against me as if I was a large teddy bear. I had then run a hand through my obsidian black hair.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, without my approval." I said my voice taking on a tone that meant business.

"I promise." Jill said and I sighed. As I thought of how to say it. Better to be blunt then.

"I'm infected with the T-Virus." I said as Jill had then gasped a hand flying to her mouth.

"How long...?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Ever since Raccoon City." I said as I sighed internally, and decided to go against my better judgement/judgment (The reason I put this one here is because I don't know which one would be correct and I want to say I've seen both spellings of it) and tell her everything.

"What do you mean "Since Raccoon City"?" She said her jaw dropping. I chuckled.

"My true name is Vincent Alexander Birkin...but after the Raccoon City Outbreak, I became Vincent Tobias Black, dyed my hair black and well...you see the results now. my sister Sherry has the G-Antigen DEVIL, and my father had infected himself with the G-Virus...and had become a horrific monster...I'm surprised at..." I took a moments pause to wipe away the tears that were coming to my eyes. It still hurt, a lot.

"It's okay Vincent." Jill said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry it just..." I started as Jill just shook her head as if to tell me it's okay.

"We should be getting back to Parker." Jill said as I nodded before standing then kneeling and picking up Rachael. We had begun the walk back and I smiled, knowing someone else accepted me besides my sister. Now...how will Rachael react...? Although, what I didn't know, was that she had been listening the entire time. Speaking of Rachael, it was at this time she began coughing violently and I put her down my eyes widening.

"What's going-" Jill started as I quickly cut her off.

"I don't know! I don't know what's going on...her body shouldn't be rejecting it this bad!" I said panic clearly evident in my voice. She then turned over and begun retching out some...white ooze. This process had continued until a large puddle had been created. So one of the creatures had infected her.

"My...chest hurts..." She mumbled and I chuckled softly.

"Feel better though?" I asked and she nodded. I helped her up as I then handed her a small bottle of mouthwash. The reason why I had this? One of my T-Virus abilities. It mainly consisted of ingesting flesh...and some of them smell horrible, it's no surprise I would have a bottle of mouthwash...or two...or more. She had finished rinsing her mouth and I placed the bottle in a nearby trash can. We had then continued walking back to Parker me taking point, Jill taking the rear Rachael somewhere in the middle.

"So...how long have you known the angel?" Rachael asked. Jill raised an eyebrow as I chuckled.

"You mean Vincent? Well it hasn't been too long, definitely a couple months. This is the first time we've been partnered with." Jill said as Rachael nodded.

"So why do you call him angel?" Jill had then asked as Rachael had gotten a light blush.

"It's like he came down from heaven and saved me." She said unconsciously placing a hand against her stomach, where the slash was.

"We're here." I said as I reached the door and had opened it. We had reached the hallway with Chris' room. Jill had contacted Parker and within a minute Parker was here. Jill had unlocked the door and had kicked it open as me and Rachael took the rear, Parker with her at point.

"Chris...?" Jill said placing a hand on Chris' shoulder. Poor Jill...it was obvious she had feelings for him...just...would he be thickheaded about it? Or does he already know, feel the same, its just no one has the courage to ask? My thoughts had then been cut short as the head of "Chris", had been knocked from his shoulders, almost as if...

"Son of a bitch!" I had said as a gas began pouring into the room. The first to drop was Rachael, still weakened. Then Parker.

"It's time you learn the truth Ms. Valentine, Mr. Black." A man wearing a black Veltro uniform had said as Jill had dropped. And I in a semi-delirious state had rushed the guy...who had knocked me on my ass.

"You bastard..." I said the fight in me slowly leaving.

"You will learn the truth harder than others...even if you do not want to." He said as I spat at him.

"Go to Hell!" I said one last time, before I too had fallen unconscious to the laughter of a madman.

CHAPTER 2 END!

That's all for this chapter folks! I hope you all liked it! And I have a question for you all, besides increased senses, what other abilities should Vincent have? I was thinking of an ability where, when he ingests infected flesh, he could gain a certain ability, such as a Licker tongue. So if you all could review/PM me with any ideas, I'd definitely appreciate it! Thank you all!


	3. Valkoinen Mokki Airport

Rise of the Abyss

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

AN: For those of you who want to correct me for the improper use of delirious, I already know. I could have sworn I put something else in its place, which I guess wasn't the case. So another big sorry from me. How I'll do the chapters that split, such as Chapter 2 Double Mystery, is I'll have the same number and like an A or B beside it. With that said, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3A!

Chapter 3A: Valkoinen Mokki Airport

"Chris! Alex! Wait up!" The brunette of the group said holding her PSG1 sniper rifle before leaning over and panting.

"Come on Jessica, we're almost there!" The younger obsidian black haired male, Alex, said holding a M4A1 in his hand. This was Alexander James Smith, or AJ, or Alex. He was the youth of the team, and was only 21, 2 years younger than Vincent, who was 23.

"Ugh! My feet are killing me." Jessica said as she gave a quick stretch.

"Come on guys, we're not TOO far from the camp." Chris said, holding his M3 shotgun. With that said, both of them had caught up to Chris. Then they all turned and jaws dropped, and eyes widened as they saw a large plane, the turbines on fire, slowly descending to the field in front.

"The plane!" Jessica said as they all watched in horror...as there was then a large explosion.

"No one could've survived that..." Vincent commented with a frown. Chris had placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Come on guys." Chris had said as he then began running on ahead. Jessica had nodded and passed Alex...who then sighed and had began following them to the field. One quick ledge jump, and a couple 30 feet later, they were at the crash site. It looked like half the plane was ripped in half. The interior wasn't much better. And as Chris opened the door to the cockpit, the pilot fell back, dead, a large slash across his chest as both Alex and Jessica screamed. The sight of dead people was something Alex hated seeing...just as much as blood. The smell of the metallic fluid made him nauseous and he felt light-headed, and like he was going to vomit. Speaking of which, Alex had ran outside and had emptied the remaining contents of his stomach, the smell strong.

"Jesus..." Jessica said quietly.

"Poor kid..." Chris had said. This profession, was no place for a kid like Alex, one who had not even seen the extent of the previous Outbreaks. Alex had then come back in a couple seconds later, still looking positively ill.

"You feeling...?" Jessica asked as he shook his head before quickly cutting across and waiting close to a wooden crate. Both of them had joined him a minute later, a set of documents in Chris's hands, and the pouch that contented his extra shotgun shells, now bulging. Chris had then handed a handgun, a M92F, to Alex.

"We did find something out." Jessica had said.

"Yeah?" Alex said as he placed the handgun in his empty holster. He had lost his handgun, which unsurprisingly was the same model, as they climbed up.

"The plane was a C-1306, a cargo plane. They were carrying some sort of prototype, which had most likely gone rampant." Chris had said as he began walking towards the metal gate.

"Destination?" Alex asked as Jessica had answered this time.

"Valkoinen Mokki Airport." She said as Chris began lifting the gate, Alex helping. She had gone under, and both males had quickly gone through before dropping it behind them. Jessica then shivered.

"This cave is too cold..." She said trying to warm up. Chris chuckled.

"You should've worn your thermal underwear then." He commented with a grin. Then there was a loud howl as Alex had snapped to attention, assuming a stance his finger on the trigger of his M4A1.

"It's okay Alex." Jessica said trying to calm down the now nervous, rookie. Then...came the creatures. Dogs, or wolves, of varying sizes, but the right and left sides of their skin torn off, revealing their bones and internal organs. One of them had gone straight to Alex, who stood frozen to the spot. Two gun shots were heard. One from Jessica's sniper, which had gone through its head, the other from Chris's shotgun, which had made holes all around the body of the 2nd and 3rd. Once both of them realized that they weren't getting up, they had proceeded to the male, who was now shaking. Chris saw the look on his face, one of surprise, horror, and shock. A look he remembered having himself, when he met the Cerberi who had quickly picked off some members of his team at the Arklay Mansion...the same look he also had when he had encountered his first Zombie.

"Alex." Chris started gently, trying to pry him from his shock. It had slightly worked, as he had turned his head slowly.

"They were infected. This is from the work of terrorists. This is what the BSAA does. We're sent into an area, and we...clean it up, while also trying to find out who had done this, so we can put them away, and make sure it doesn't happen again. Remember when I told you about the first time I had encountered my first B.O.W?" He asked as the male nodded swallowing.

"Y-Yeah..." Alex shakily said his heart still pounding.

"Well, that's the same thing that happened here. You need to do what you need to. We need you right now, as our comrade, our teammate. We need you here Alex." Chris said as Alex had closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. He then opened them, a more determined look on his face, the previous emotions still slightly visible.

"...Okay." He said swallowing now getting a firmer grip of his weapon. Chris had pat the young man on the back before taking point.

"Then let's go." Chris said as he began running down one of the caves tunnels. He then slowed to a stop, as the other two caught up to him. Another of the wolf-dogs was waiting. Jessica had taken aim and had pulled the trigger, the bullet going through its heart, it dropping dead, as two others had began running towards the group. As one jumped, Chris had gotten his shotgun ready...but it was then knocked out of the air by the stock of a M4A1 Then came the short spray that was embedded into the creature as it let out a quiet whimper. Chris had pulled the trigger at the other, which had gone down quietly. He turned to see Alex kneeling over the creature, who's eyes were a normal dull color, not the red it normally was. Alex held out his hand, and the creature licked it. The others were silent, as the creature then stopped, it passing on, into the afterlife. He then stood and had began walking slowly.

"Don't worry. We'll make the bastards pay." Chris said as he nodded before picking up a set of shells handing them to Chris who shook his head.

"I know you have a Masterkey attachment somewhere on there." Chris said as Alex nodded with a smile before loading the four shells into it and pumping it.

"Ready?" Jessica asked as Alex nodded before crossing the wooden bridge, which to everyone's relief, didn't shake. Then Alex had jumped...and found three more of the creatures snarling at him. With a pull of the Masterkey trigger, the shell had been fired and had knocked all three creatures into the water. He had then loaded another shell into it and pumped it again. Chris nodded in approval as him and Jessica had jumped across the broken part of the bridge.

"What are these?" Alex asked picking up two peculiar devices.

"I think...Decoy Grenades!" Chris said with a grin.

"Huh?" Alex said as Chris chuckled.

"They emit a frequency which attracts certain B.O.W types. Probably attracted to this. After a couple seconds, they explode." Chris said handing one to Jessica and Alex. Both had nodded and pocketed the explosive. They had then dropped from a large ledge into the open area below...which had brought out more of the creatures.

"Shit!" Chris cursed as his shotgun had saved him from being bitten from one of the more larger creatures. There was then the sound of something being pulled, then something hitting the ground, and a loud beeping being emitted. The dog let go, and the others had began running in a circle around the object...then after three seconds there was a loud kaboom. Parts flew, blood splattered...and the creatures were no more. All that, from Alex, who currently had his eyes closed.

"It's okay now Alex. You can open your eyes." Jessica said as he slowly did so before gasping. Blood had covered a large amount of the area, and was currently splattered on the walls, and ground. Small pieces of creature was blown further away.

"You did good." Chris said as he nodded before slowly continuing on.

"He's handling this all pretty well." Jessica remarked amazed.

"Yeah. Better than I did." Chris said with a small smile.

"Really?" She asked as both had began catching up, and a single nod of his head, was all the answer Jessica needed. They were then led into the largest area of the cave.

"Wow..." Alex said as he looked around. Then the sounds of breaking ice and snow was heard.

"Shit!" Chris cursed again as he fell down the steep hill and hit the bottom hard.

"Chris!" Jessica shouted.

"I'm okay! It's just my leg!" Chris said...then the howls were heard. And as one of the dogs had began its charge, it was blown back, by two rounds to the head. Alex was sliding down, taking out the creatures who had began charging towards Chris along the way, as he jumped and had landed in front, taking out another two with a shotgun shell.

"Cover me!" Alex shouted as he pocketed the empty magazine, and had begun loading a new one. As one of the creatures jumped, Chris had knocked it back with a bullet to the head. Alex finished reloaded the rifle and was currently taking down some of the closer enemies. Once both realized no more were coming, Jessica had finally fully descended. Both helped up the "Leader" of the team and he gave a short kick.

"You okay?" Alex asked as Chris nodded.

"That was awesome Alex!" Jessica said giving the young male a hug who blushed at the praise.

"Good job Alex." Chris said with a proud smile on his face.

"Come on, we've got to be close now!" Jessica said taking the lead. Both males began following not too far behind.

"Were you scared?" Chris asked as Alex nodded.

"Not because I was afraid of what would happen to me...but what would happen to you. I'm not going to let anyone die on this mission. Not while I still breathe." Alex declared confidently. Chris grinned as they had lifted the metal gate in front of them. They had then continued forward onto the alcove and saw an airstrip. Looking through a set of binoculars, Chris was then contacted by O'Brian.

"You guys okay?" He asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah, interference here killed our comms." Alex said.

"Dammit. All of this was a set-up!" O'Brian said, clearly aggravated towards himself.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"I sent Parker, Jill, and Vincent to the Mediterranean under faulty intel." He said with a sigh.

"You guys aren't going to like this." Jessica said handing the binoculars to Chris who's jaw then dropped.

"O'Brian...I see the Veltro crest on the control tower." Chris said.

"So their stories of resurrection were true...then the Mediterranean intel was-" Alex started.

"A trap." O'Brian growled hitting the wall behind him at HQ.

"We're going to go after Jill and them O'Brian. I hope that's not a problem." Chris said.

"Not at all...just be safe guys. Good luck and Godspeed." O'Brian said cutting the communications. The team looked to each other then nodded...now how to get there...

CHAPTER 3A END!

That's the end of the first half of this chapter everyone! I hope you like this story so far! I'm still looking for a Beta Reader, and don't be afraid to drop a review for things I could work on, or things I'm doing well! You can also PM me as we'll if you're able to! I'm still looking for ideas on what abilities Vincent should have, besides senses! He currently only has the ability to consume flesh and gain an ability from the creature. Should he have other abilities or is he fine with jus those? Again, don't be afraid to let me know! I also have 3B being prepared! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Unarmed and Dangerous

Rise of the Abyss

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

AN: Alrighty! Chapter 3B! First off, both Jill and Parker start in the same room as in the game. But Vincent and Rachael start together and start in the room with the Windham shotgun. And no, Vincent is not going to rip the shotgun out of the holder. That'd ruin the "puzzle". So there are certain times when Vincent will call for his strength, and certain times where he can use his strength but doesn't, in order to challenge himself.

To Mango Marbles: I want to give you a big thank-you for being the first reviewer for this story! I'm glad that you like Vincent, Alex, and the story so far! I don't think I've seen other fanfics with Rachael as a living character, either that or I'm not looking hard enough! And yes, the Alex-Vincent thing was a typo that I didn't see. I'm glad that you think the paragraphs are okay, I thought that they weren't, but even then that's just me in general. Though one thing I know for sure, is that this is one story I'm not dropping!

Now! Onward to the story!

Chapter 3B: Unarmed and Dangerous

"Ugh..." I groaned opening my eyes, and found myself to be in a room with Rachael beside me. I heard the faint call of "Vincent" over my earpiece and had placed my fingers to the talk function.

"I'm alive." I said simply before rubbing my face trying to rub the sleep away from my eyes.

"Thank God!" Jill said in relief as I heard Parker chuckle.

"You okay kid?" He asked as I stretched my legs giving a slight pop. That was refreshing. Checking myself I found I didn't have my P226, my knife, or my M629C. I sighed.

"Pretty okay...but, lemme guess...asshole took our weapons?" I said as I heard a sigh from Jill and Parker.

"Yeah. Doesn't help that the place is crawling with monsters." Parker said. Dammit, there's one complication. Then an idea had popped into my head.

"I think I actually have a name for them." I said as I got a surprised "Hmm?" from Jill.

"And what do you think Vincent?" Jill had asked as I stretched yet again this time popping my neck. Seeing as they're like slime, and definitely feel like slime, I had there upon dubbed the creatures...

"Ooze." I said simply with a grin. There was a moments silence on the line before Parker had spoke with approval in his voice.

"I like it. It fits." Parker said and I chuckled. Well that's at least one creature down.

"Alright. I'm gonna guess he stuffed you both in rooms?" I asked sitting on the bed once again.

"Yeah. Probably no where close-by. We can't contact HQ either." Parker said with a slight huff. I couldn't blame him, I'd want to be close by my teammate the entire time too. I don't want to lose someone who I could've saved. But contacting HQ? We'd need to find some sort of comms system.

"Figured so. Alrighty. We need to find a place to regroup...there's one good thing about this though." I said with a chuckle as I searched through my pockets once more, pulling out a black iPod Touch Generation 4, in a black Griffin case. This was a good thing, a very good thing indeed.

"Oh?" Parker asked now suddenly curious about it.

"Yep. He left our earpieces...and left my iPod." I said browsing through my songs. Metal, rock, remixes, music from games, sweet! Everything was still here!

"And how is the iPod good?" Parker asked. I chuckled as I laid down, getting tired of sitting.

"Music, helps me concentrate." I said as I stretched. And it was true. During the Raccoon City Outbreak, music was like my 3rd best friend, besides Claire and Leon.

"Well, whatever the case, be careful guys." Jill said as we disconnected. I then looked around the spacious room and had picked up some spare 9x19 Parabellum rounds on the bedside table, and then noticed some empty rounds on the ground in front of the closet. What the...? Picking up one of the empty casings, I had noticed it was cold. It must have been a couple hours ago...but what was in here? My question was then suddenly answered, as the closet doors burst open revealing an Ooze and I jumped back.

"Holy shit!" I cried out landing on the bed instantly waking Rachael up.

"Huh? Wha-?" Rachael started as I had kicked the Ooze back into the closet and closed the doors. The kick at the least, had stunned it. I had a couple seconds to find a weapon. Don't want to use all of my energy on a transformation. I had then grabbed the lamp on the bedside table and had taken off the lampshade and held it as a weapon. Then the thought suddenly connected. Hey, idiot, use the table! I then resisted the urge to facepalm as I dropped the lamp, and had picked up the table wielding it as a giant bat.

"What just...?" Rachael asked as the doors opened again. This time I had swung and hit the Ooze in the face making it reel back. S-trike 1! With the next swing, I had swung the table as hard as I could without breaking it, as it connected with the chest of the Ooze sending it through the window, and into the water below with a loud "Sploosh!". Homerun! Vincent:1 Ooze: 0! I was grinning like an insane psycho my heart still pounding as I sat back down on the bed. Rachael placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked as I then nodded wiping the small beads of sweat gathered on my forehead. I then heard footsteps and had grabbed the table, quickly standing, and coming close to the door and had cocked back the table, ready to defend me and Rachael, and as the door opened, I swung, with the intent to obliterate.

"Holy fucking shit!" The person had cried before hitting the floor in a baseball slide, my "weapon" just passing over their head and hitting nothing but a door way, cracking the table...the sound was near deafening. I'm surprised it didn't break then and there. I had then looked down and noticed, it was Jill...whom I about killed. Uh...my bad.

"Whoops..." I said as I closed the door, the two Ooze in the hall none the wiser about the entire ordeal. Damn, couldn't they hear? That would've waken up a guy on anesthesia!

"Jesus Vincent! You nearly took off my head!" Jill shouted her face red with anger, her hands balled into fists. Well you know what they say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". I'm guessing this counts as such.

"Sorry, sorry." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. At this point Rachael had gotten out of bed, and brushed her hair out of her face, now zipping up her wetsuit until it was almost fully zipped like Jill's. Why she has it unzipped like that is beyond me.

"Well looks like we weren't that far." Jill said with a sigh her face regaining her normal color as I nodded.

"Yeah. Thank God." I said leaning on the table gently. Didn't want to break it now. Rachael had gently leaned against me.

"So...what exactly did your "healing" do?" Jill asked as I closed my eyes. I could tell Rachael was also curious.

"So far, all I can tell, is that her healing factor increased, becoming close to mine. She can fight off most, if not all infections and diseases with no effort. Any abilities she may have will reveal themselves in due time. If she can make contact with the virus like I can, even better. At least that way, she can get a start on them." I said as Rachael kissed my cheek.

"Thank you...you really are an angel." Rachael said with a gentle blush as I found myself looking into her amazingly beautiful cerulean blue eyes again.

"You're welcome. I'm not one to let someone die, especially when I can save them..." I started as my memory had gone back to my mother. How useless I felt when I saw her bleeding out, and the fact that at the second I had absolutely no control over my powers. I felt so helpless...I hated it so much...could I have helped her...? I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, courtesy of Jill.

"Ready?" Jill asked as I nodded still holding my table.

"I'll take point." I said as I had gone through the door, and saw nothing. Both women had ran past and the Ooze that had been hiding in the chest came out...then quickly became a puddle, as I shattered the now truly broken table into splinters and a leg, against its chest. I had then gone through the door into a rectangular room, a door across the hall, and a door to my left. I heard a scream as I saw both Rachael and Jill run out of the door across the hall. I blinked in confusion.

"Ooze..." Jill pant as I gave an ah in realization. That one would have to wait. Going through the door to my left, I found...cue suspenseful music... yet another hall. Cue a groan of frustration from me, as I had walked down the hall, closing a door to the large china cabinet, Jill and Rachael not too far behind. I opened the door to a display-like room, and noted the Ooze on the ground, feasting on a very dead guy. I had then literally speared the Ooze through the head with the table leg it turning into a puddle not soon after. Both women had blinked in surprise.

"What? He was in the way." I said innocently. Jill shook her head and Rachael giggled. I pushed the table out of the way, and went through the door, holding it open for Jill and Rachael and walked into the dining hall. I vaulted over the stairs and hit the ground with a slight bang, as they both went down the stairs the normal way. Parker then had come through the door on my right a couple seconds later.

"You three okay?" He asked looking at us as he received two nods, one from me, and one from Rachael.

"Yeah. Had a close encounter with death though." Jill said with a slight glare sent towards me. She's not gonna let this go easily was she?

"I said I was sorry." I said. Parker raised an eyebrow obviously curious. But his curiosity had soon quickly faded and became replaced by his serious face.

"Well I found our weapons...but they were out of reach." He said as I sighed. Things are NEVER easy are they? Oh well.

"Alrighty then! Lets go!" I said going through the door Parker had come through.

"I found these." Parker said as he pulled out three Decoy Grenades. Sweet! Then after going through the door, I had tossed one of the grenades to my right, and the two Oozes had gone to the grenade. And once it exploded, I had seen two puddles. I continued forward, my team following, and as I went through the next door I jumped over the bookcase, and stood still, as bait, while the others went ahead. I then had quickly finished the three Oozes in the room off. After hearing a loud crash, coming back with our gear, was my team. I grinned, then cracked my neck as I had began organizing my person once again. Once I finished I had unholstered my P226 and kissed the slide. I missed my gun.

"That's much better." Jill said as we all nodded, now feeling much safer.

"Now...where do we go from here?" Rachael asked. A good question indeed. Seeing as we can't contact HQ...where could we go?

"We should be able to contact HQ from the bridge...let's just hope they have a working comms system." Parker said as I nodded. Of course! The bridge! And in the event of the bridge not having one...shouldn't there possibly be a Emergency Comms. Room?

"Then lets get a move on!" I said rushing out the door as Jill sighed. It was like I was a constantly moving ball of energy, which I may as well have they were back in the dining hall, they saw I was already up the stairs.

"Wait up!" Parker said as Rachael groaned as I slowed down, letting them finally catch up to me.

"Jesus Vincent...some of us aren't as fast as you..." Jill pant catching her breath as I sheepishly chuckled.

"Sorry." I said. Then we had gone through the doors back towards Jill's room, blasting away Ooze, until we arrived at a padlocked door, just a couple feet from the room Jill was in. I had then kicked the door down and Jill face palmed. Can you blame me? We had gotten on the nearby elevator, and had waited, while a Muzak track played. Couldn't they use anything else? The doors then opened, revealing a dimly lit corridor. We had then come down to a door...with a padlock on the floor. I held my P226 at the ready. We're not alone, if the busted padlock shows anything.

"Everyone...be careful." I said as I had gone through the door first. After clearing out the lockers for some ammo, we continued on, until we reached the bridge. Going down to the communication panels, we quickly noticed, that wires were ripped out, and the panels were smoking. Shit. Then as if we had jinxed ourselves, our already bad luck, had turned worse, as we heard an explosion and wires snapping.

"Don't tell me that was the tugboat!" Jill shouted. Shit. There goes our way out. As we began running to the door, someone had grabbed Jill from behind, who then high kicked the person, and then elbowed him hard in the ribs, who had let go of her, the flashlight he had, knocked out of his hand and onto the ground as Jill rejoined us, holding her handgun at the ready. The man was on a knee panting a hand behind the back, obviously going for a weapon.

"Drop it!" Parker man then chuckled as he got up some, revealing red hair, most parted to the right.

"Drop yours Parker!" The man said as Parker blinked, in obvious confusion.

"Who are you...?" Parker questioned...before the man pulled out a handgun...then came the sound, of a single bullet, being fired.

CHAPTER 3B END!

Well folks, this is the end of Episode 2 Double Mystery! I hope you enjoyed it! I know this update was definitely a lot quicker than normal, but I had already been working on this chapter for a while. The next update may take a little bit however, so please be patient! Like always, don't be afraid to review, or PM me! Still need more ideas on Vincent's abilities (if any) and now Rachael's! This also I think is the longest chapter of this story so far! Again, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3B of Rise of the Abyss!


	5. This is my Boomstick!

Rise of the Abyss

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

AN: Chapter 4 is coming at you guys live and hot! I like all of the support this story has gotten so far! And to those who have shown interest in this story, thank you all, and I hope I continue having your support throughout the rest of the story! Now, onto why any more chapters could take a while longer to create. Well mainly school and all that jazz. And for right now, I'm sick. I absolutely hate it. Then I may possibly have my fall allergies...which means, red nose, sniffing to where I could possibly hear my brain say "Enough!", tissues probably piled high enough to create a mountain called Mt. Puff. Then include that with just an overall shitty feeling. It is not fun whatsoever, and those who have allergies like mine, more than likely know the struggle. Anyway, enough with my rant, onto the reviews!

To Mango Marbles: Hey, it's the little things that count the most. And besides, I love music, so I figured why not incorporate a little bit of me into Vincent? And I'm glad you enjoy the dialogue.

To the95will: I'm glad you think it's good work. I'm a bit of a gun nut, and one of my favorite guns to use (In Resident Evil 5 anyway) was the Sig Sauer P226. And it can be at times, though I seem to make an OC a Gary Sue. So, maybe I'm doing better with that. For the combat prowess, well he has gone through two viral outbreaks, so obviously he's learned a bit. Personality-wise? He tends to have a bit of a Chris-like persona of leaving no one behind, and saving everyone he cares about.

Now! Onward to the story!

Chapter 4: This is my Boomstick!

The shot fired, came from my gun, the bullet zooming past the mans left cheek and hitting the wall behind him. That was a warning shot. Next time, there will be none. The man scowled.

"Raymond? Is that you?" Rachael asked as I raised an eyebrow. So apparently he knew Parker and Rachael?

"What's the FBC doing here?" Parker asked. And as Rachael opened her mouth to answer, Raymond had cut her off.

"That's none of your business." He said in a firm tone making the young woman close her mouth.

"Look, if we're stuck on this ship, the least we could do is work together." I said as he shook his head.

"You guys have no idea what you're up against, or why you're here do you?" Raymond asked. And seeing the looks on our faces and the silence was the only answer he needed. He then began walking down the stairs.

"Rachael. Come on." He said. Rachael didn't move an inch. He stopped then turned.

"Well?" He said tapping his foot impatiently. Rachael then shook her head.

"No." Rachael said gently gripping me. I looked down at her then towards Raymond...whom if I could see, had a grin on his face. He then turned and began walking towards us. As he reached us, Rachael had flinched as if expecting to be chastised. Raymond then looked me in the eyes...and had said only this.

"Take care of her. I can tell she's in good hands." He then continued his walk down the stairs, and we heard a door opening, then shutting. We blinked and then everyone turned to Rachael.

"You're FBC?" Parker asked getting a quizzical look on his face. Rachael meekly nodded, trying to practically disappear into the ground with a blush, but no dice.

"Well...why are you guys here?" Jill asked now curious. Honestly I had to admit I was too...but I wasn't willing to jump on the poor woman for the answers.

"I...I'm not sure. All I know is, I was partnered with Raymond, and sent here. Raymond knows what's going on." She said as the two nodded, currently satisfied with the answers...for now at least.

"We all ready?" I asked, and receiving three nods we were off to where Raymond had went. And opening the door, surprised us all. An elevator straight ahead, and a desk with papers on it at the left, along with a cork board above it, and a cabinet with some china in it at the right of the elevator...from my point of view anyway. Looks like this place wasn't just hallways and corridors after all. Then making a right...there were two spaces, both with plates, and pictures. Here we go! Finally some sort of scenery! But then...came the smell of Ooze...and I guess Rachael smelled it too, as she cringed heavily. This one smelled worse than usual. As it appeared, I plugged my nose, Rachael doing the same and firing a couple handgun rounds into its head. It dropped a few moments later and the smell went away. Thank God. Going down the corridor though...if I thought that smell was bad, then holy Hell, this one hit me like a tank. Rotting flesh, which surprising if you think about it, I went through a viral outbreak with my abilities...though it was just as bad.

"Wow..." I commented as I grabbed two tissues from a nearby box of Kleenex and stuffing them in my nose...hey, I had to improvise didn't I? Jill turned to me with a questioning look on her face. It wouldn't surprise me that she didn't smell it. I handed two tissues to Rachael and she had quickly stuffed them up her nose as well. Glad I wasn't the only one! Deciding not to ask, we continued on. Taking a left, we saw a gray steel door, with some sort of symbol on the front, that looked like the steering wheel of a ship. Nickel says that it's locked. One quick jiggle of the door, and I won a nickel from myself. Future billionaire in progress folks! If only luck worked with me like that.

"Looks like we gotta go across." Jill said and doing so, we walked through a bland normal door, and saw what looked to be a giant meeting room. It had a HUGE table that took up most of the room with some shotgun shells, and a...gray case on it, a silver (What it looked like anyway) card key reader with the Veltro crest on it, and in the back, a whiteboard, a desk with two Decoy Grenades, and yet another empty china cabinet. I had instinctively walked over to the case, and picked it up. Looking over it, I found the words Damage 2 on the back.

"Customization Gear Kit...?" I question in clear disbelief. You can customize weapons just willy-nilly nowadays? I remember that whenever Leon got parts for his weapons back in Raccoon City, they were specific parts...unless these are part of the same sort of system? Where it can only go to specific weapons or weapon types?

"Yeah. It's a different type of system, where all you have to do, is find a box, take the parts, put the parts in with the weapon, give it a couple seconds, and voila. Customized weapon." Parker said in all seriousness. Really? Well...damn.

"That's...pretty unbelievable but...compared to everything I've seen, yeah, I'd definitely believe it." I said still shocked at how...simple, it sounded. Oh well.

"With me around, you just get used to the weird, crazy and unbelievable." Jill said with a chuckle. Yeah, that I also can believe. Rachael had gone and picked up the shotgun shells, and Decoy Grenades. I know that I shouldn't be questioning good, and I mean GOOD, fortune...but WHO is leaving around ammo?! Is the Ammo Fairy just deciding, "There are 4 little good boys and girls who deserve a reward!" And with a wave of her wand, ammo appears?! Although the idea sounded...unreal, that would've been amazing. Like absolutely amazing.

"You okay Vincent?" Jill asked as I turned to her confused.

"Huh?" I said with a blink. Rachael giggled and I massaged my temples.

"You spaced out." Jill said as I gave a short nod, and a quick response of "Yeah, I'm alright." made Jill feel better. I then moved over to the card key reader and had quickly wondered if I should rip it off...but a quick decision, from the logical half of my brain, had told me not to...probably for the best. Then as I moved to the table, without thinking, I placed my hand on it...along with my strength, and broke that section of the table.

"Jesus Vincent!" Jill said her hand over her heart. Looks like I scared them.

"Sorry guys." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey Vincent?" Parker started and I turned to him with a nod, my version of "Yeah?". With that he continued. "How come you're so strong? Like inhumanly strong?" He questioned.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't believe it if I bench, and lift a LOT would you?" I asked with a slight chuckle. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, I guess I had no choice.

"Well...I was infected with the T-Virus." I said looking towards him, whose eyes widened...and nothing more. No gun pointed towards me, no nothing.

"He bonded to it, and in turn it made him stronger. That's why he's so strong, so fast...that's why he can smell so well, hear so well, see so well...he also saved Rachael with it." Jill said and Parker was shell-shocked if his dropped jaw signified anything.

"How long...?" He asked trying to wrap his head around it. I don't blame him.

"Ever since Raccoon City so...about 7 years give or take." I said gently pulling out one of the chairs and sitting in it.

"His father...was William Birkin. But he changed his name after Raccoon City." Jill said as Parker's jaw dropped even further, if possible. As she said that, I then spied a gold key under one of the papers.

"So you mean to tell me...that Vincent is a carrier of the T-Virus, a creation that made everyone's life a living Hell?" Parker said as Jill nodded. I then picked up the key. On the plate at the top, was the steering wheel.

"That's the Helm Key!" Rachael said breaking the previous attention, making the others stare at it. Sure enough, the pervious topic was dropped at the thought of progress in this mess of a ship.

"Great! Now let's go!" Parker said with a large grin as he rushed out the door. Well then. We followed behind, and after a quick changing of nose-plugs (Tissues), we had opened the door...and one of the foulest smells ever assaulted our noses.

"Yuck..." Jill said nasally, plugging her nose.

"Holy Hell..." Parker said covering his nose with his hand.

"Jesus...I'm gonna wait outside." I said trying to supress the vomit slowly rising. Rachael had followed me, and as I sat down a safe distance away, she had sat in my lap, leaning against me. I looked up at her quizzically.

"What? I can't sit in my saviors lap?" Rachael teased as I chuckled. She had a point...now if I was taken, then there would be a problem...but...considering I haven't dated since...her...I've gotta forget about her.

"True." I said as I gently wrapped my arms around her waist. She gave a small blush and laid her head against my neck. I smiled and she held me close.

"Why did you save me...?" She asked quietly. I almost wouldn't have heard it, due to her face in my neck, but thank God for increased hearing.

"Because I have a mentality of saving everyone I care about...after seeing your dad turn into a monster because of his company...and your mom die in front of you, and you have the abilities, but just can't use them...you feel helpless. Hurt. That's exactly how I feel when I know I can't save someone. You didn't deserve to die...nor did you deserve to die from a death like that. I know that doesn't answer your question that much but...something compelled me to. My moral compass wouldn't have let me hear the end of it, if you would." I said fighting the tears ready to drip out if my eyes. Then...they dropped. Then came the sobs. The hurt. The pain. All at once, I had turned into a wreck...just like I did after Raccoon City. Rachael, as if on instinct held me tighter...and I guess I was sobbing loud enough, because moments later, Jill and Parker had rushed out. Jill had come to comfort me, and Parker had no true idea on what to do...but he tried his best.

"I...miss them..." I said quietly the tears still flowing freely, my sobs at least subsiding.

"Shh..." Jill had softly said hugging me. I had never gotten over my parents death...or the fact that the United States government had taken my sister...the thing is...she had come up with the idea that, I had died during the Raccoon City Outbreak, and that I become Vincent Black. Though my sister was only 12, she was extremely intelligent...though having two scientist parents and a brother who sometimes helped with certain tests, certainly made a difference. Soon enough, I wiped the tears away. It's time to be strong now. I need to stay strong for my team. Rachael then stood and helped me up. I nodded.

"We ready?" I asked as I got nods. Good. I grinned some. Time to crack this mystery wide open.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Rachael said as I took point, me and my team running back towards the elevator we took down here. Going back to the spacious, and nicely furnished hall, we noticed the door with the Helm Key symbol on it. After taking the tissues out of my nose, I unlocked the door, and opened it. Another bedroom. Except this time, there was a journal and blood near the small coffee table. Then seeing a glint of gold, I picked up another Custom Kit. This one had the words Burst Handgun on it. So a 3-round burst?

"Another? Today's our lucky day!" Parker said as I handed him the kit, which he placed in his backpack...I then noticed a large silver plate-like object in there.

"What's that?" I asked him as he chuckled pulling out a crest with a picture of the sea on it.

"Found it in the first Helm Key room, on the bookshelf." Jill said as I closely inspected the crest. Wait a second...

"I think I know where this goes." I said grinning widely. Jill then groaned now connecting the dots. After running back to the room Rachael and I were in, and inserting the crest into the podium above the shotgun, we all heard a click, and the locks holding the weapon, retracted, leaving it up for grabs. Jill had reached for it, only for Parker to grab it. Then with all our, "good" fortune, down dropped an Ooze...but then came a line I would never expect from Parker.

"You see this? This...is my Boomstick!" Parker declared as he pulled the trigger, blowing a couple holes into the Ooze, who had deformed instantly after.

"Where was that from?" Jill asked vaguely remembering the line.

"Army of Darkness. Movie from 1992." Parker said grinning as he loaded four more shells into the weapon. Once he had the weapon combat ready, we doubled back to the dining hall, and had approached the gate in front of it, and had then used the Helm Key. It worked, as we were then able to lift the gate, and open the door. Going through the first door...we then found another door exactly the same after it. After trying to open it, by spinning the wheel, we then saw...we had to wait as the wheel continually turned before deciding to open. Why? Why would ANYONE do this? Whatever the case, our jaws dropped as the door finally opened. A large main hall, or a dance hall, with an absolutely humongous grandfather clock in the back.

"This is what I call a cruise ship...it's like an opera house in here." Parker whistled, clearly impressed. I had to admit, so was I. Now...where was the Emergency Comms. Room?

"According to the map...the Emergency Communications Room is behind the clock." Jill said doing a quick inspection of the map. With that tidbit of info tucked safely away, we made our way behind the giant clock...only to find a door, with a gate down, this time with a life preserver, or a lifebuoy on it, and a note on the side. Taking a quick glance through it, and finding out that the Comms. Officer had the key, and was down at the Promenade Deck, I then had a little chuckle at the friendly neighborhood comms. officer at the end. I'm guessing the guy had watched Spiderman?

"That's not too far, it's downstairs." Parker said as he snuck a quick peak of the map over Jill's shoulder who swatted at him. Guess she didn't like over-the-shoulder reading. As we began making our way downstairs, the others had stopped at a large green box...which was definitely out of place.

"Hey Vincent, hold up a minute!" Parker said as he gently gripped my shoulder. I blinked inspecting the box. What the Hell...? Parker then continued, "This is the Magic Box. Open it up, place a weapon, and the parts you want attached to it in there, and give it a minute." Parker said opening the box, revealing a computer screen under the lid. How the Hell? Not questioning it, I placed my P226 in there, and the Damage 2 parts in with it, and closed the lid. After giving it around a minute, and hearing a beep, I opened it, and found my P226 exactly the same...but the case was empty.

"There you go! Your weapon has been upgraded!" Rachael said grinning as I stared down at it. Okay, I may be seriously doubting this thing...that was awesome! I pulled out the case and the handgun and noticed a slight difference. It felt a little heavier. So that's what it does. It changes the interior parts, with precision that would make manufacturers jealous I bet. I guess I'll notice the difference whenever I use it. Now with the entire "Magic Box" thing done, we continued on towards the Promenade Deck. After waiting for the steering wheel doors to let us through, there was a large stairway with a metal shutter down...so I'm guessing that way was a no go...then turning to the right, there was a door...and the faint sound of someone, or someTHING screaming "Mayday! Mayday!". What is that sound? Following the walkway, and blasting away the Oozes, we soon found ourselves at a metal shutter, with three red arrows painted on it, pointing up. This time, the monstrous sounds of "Mayday" and other slightly unintelligible phrases were heard. Now honestly? That was starting to scare me. As I had lifted up the shutter, and everyone went through with me being last, the shutter decided to instantly work, and fully close. Well shit. Then, we heard banging against a door. As we followed the sound, we saw a padlocked door, which was banging back and forth. The sounds were coming from whatever was behind the door...and it didn't sound good. As I had ripped off the padlock, the door was then put instantly on the ground, as a large monster, with the right arm of a chainsaw-like weapon, and the left arm split into a shank-like weapon and the upper part, a human arm. The creature was easily taller than me, and had large legs with spurs it looked like on the back of them...but the thing that took the cake, what made it an easy 10 on my "Fuck this Shit" meter...was the fact that it had two heads. A normal-ish human balding human head on the left, and a...gaping hole with teeth as the right head.

"What the fu-" Jill's statement was cut off, as the creature charged towards the closest human, which sadly, happened to be me, revving the chainsaw-arm the entire time. With me being caught off-guard, it had easily gotten in the first hit, as it placed the now extremely deadly weapon against my chest, taking pieces of skin off, blood practically pouring out, the others in shock. Then it had sent me from the balcony through the barricade that the Comms. Officer probably had made, out of a large wardrobe cabinet, tables, and more. I had landed pretty hard seeing as I had broken the barricade pretty good, some of the wood and glass in my back, a particularly large piece of wood jutting out, evading all my organs though thank God. I had then panted as I felt the virus trying to save me from dying...but it wasn't working. Not particularly well at least. So...was this it? Do I die here because of a stupid chainsaw? Or...do I have a chance to narrowly survive? As my final thoughts had formed, I had then lost unconsciousness.

CHAPTER 4 END!

The evil cliffhanger finally appears! Vincent has been mortally wounded, the others met the Scagdead, the Scagdead met dinner! Who will win in this fight of eat or be eaten? Anyway, with the splitting episodes/chapters, I've decided not to do it as, for example 5A and 5B, but rather just 5 and 6. Because if you couldn't tell, I normally do an episode/part of an episode. But well, I decided this chapter was of a good length, and that this would be a good place for a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Rise of the Abyss!


	6. Rise of the Fallen

Rise of the Abyss

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

AN: Chapter 5 is locked and loaded guys and coming your way! I hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter! I'm gonna try and start doing all of the chapters from now on like that, besides who wouldn't like a normally extended chapter? I for sure know I'd love it! Anyway, not much to say this time!

I also want to thank The95Will for placing a little advertisement of my story onto his! He, obviously, has a story and it includes HUNK, Jessica and others! It does have RE6 elements though. The name of the story is: "The Human Unit Never Killed"! I like it, so I ask that you all give his story a read too, and support it as well!

Now onto the review readings!

To Mango Marbles: Haha well one wouldn't expect to find magnum rounds hidden in a lampshade, the same for a grenade in a vase. And I guess you'll just have to see if Parker and the Boomstick appears! And yes, the cliffhanger is indeed evil! Mwahaha!

To Blad3Zer0: The only reason I could think I put lost unconsciousness is that I was thinking of writing that sentence a different way, but had never taken off the un. So that was my bad. Now for the sentence itself, honestly, I like the original better. It just sounds...proper to me I guess. I do appreciate your suggestion though, and hope you could point out more to me in the future. I'm glad you enjoy the way the story is going! I hope I have your continued support in the future!

To The95Will: I'll have to see what I can do about adding my own personal flair. As for the table leg weapons, I could see that happening! As for Rachael being flirty, I didn't think I seemed to portray her that way...but then again I'm blind to most things. But I hope you continue supporting this story!

Now! Onward the story!

Chapter 5: Rise of the Fallen

"Vincent!" Rachael screamed out, the first to react from me thrown through the barricade.

"You son of a bitch!" Parker shouted aiming his shotgun/Boomstick at the creature before beginning to pull the trigger and cock it at a rapid pace. It didn't even look like the creature was fazed. Jill and Rachael had began unloading into the creature, which had begun slowly walking towards them, the second one it wanted being Rachael. Then, an explosion had sent the creature backwards as there stood Raymond, holding a Milkor Mk 1L, or an MGL-140 (the grenade launcher from MGS4).

"Raymond!" Jill said in surprise as he fired another round towards the advancing creature sending it back some again.

"You guys get out of here!" Raymond commanded firing once again.

"Come on!" Rachael said grabbing Jill's shoulder before they quickly exit the room. Parker turned to Raymond, who gave a look towards Parker who grinned and nodded.

"Ready Cadet?" Parker asked as Raymond grinned. He then quickly reloaded the MGL-140 with a new type of round with an orange ring, the word "Acid" on the side.

"You bet. Let's do this Parker!" Raymond said as the women took shots at the creature. It seems to he this time that Parker and Raymond were the heavy hitters, while Rachael and Jill provided supporting fire. The creature then charged towards Raymond, who fired too late and had dropped the weapon, as he had been thrown against the cafe at the other side of the room. He lifted his head and then dropped unconscious. Then the creature began moving towards Parker, who had continued blasting into it but to no noticeable effect. He too had been thrown, but across the room, hitting the opposite wall, and hitting the ground, in between two windows.

"Parker!" Jill screamed as Rachael had begun running towards where the dropped MGL-140 was. Then as she had grabbed it, the creature speared her leg with the shank. Rachael screamed out in pain, and as the chainsaw revved, she saw her life flash before her eyes.

"Hey asshole!" A voice called out loudly. All movement stopped and everything turned to the voice. They heard heavy stomps...and out came me looking like a complete mess. My right arm was that of a Bandersnatch's and my left arm was my fathers arm, without the eye. Eyes widened as they took in my appearance. I was still bleeding, but not as heavily at least. The virus had shut down some unneeded, for right now anyway, bodily functions, and focused on closing the gaping chest wound. The hole in my side was slowly closing. I had lost a lot of blood...and if I were a normal person, I would be dead by now, thank God the virus can rapidly replace and create new blood. All in all however, I looked like shit. As the creature had growled, I grinned as I used the elastic-like arm and grabbed the monster before pulling it to me, the shank exiting Rachael's leg as she gave out a gasp, the wound now able to close properly. I slammed the creature against the wall, and it made quite an impressionable indent. I then slammed it to the floor, cracking it and making a small crater. I was filled with rage, and pure adrenaline. It would only be a matter of time...

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed out, as the three claws on my fathers arm had extended, ready to rend the creature into pieces. I had let it go and charged at it. As I swung, it held up the chainsaw, which was now buzzing, the blade spinning. Going into a quick feint, I had stopped mid-swing, and had instead slashed the stomach. It roared out and I had kicked it into the nearby kitchen. It hit the kitchen units before it began to stand. I then heard some music playing and grinned. I turned it louder and noticed it was "Collective Consciousness" (MGR music. Theme to the Metal Gear Excelsus battle). I cracked my neck before grimaced in pain my right arm turning back to normal with several loud cracks and snaps. The bones had to reset now. The creature was now charging towards me and I had backflipped out of the way wishing the process would hurry up. I was then grounded by this agonizing pain shooting down my arm.

"Fuck!" I shouted as my bones began popping into place all at once. Son of a bitch that hurt! Like EXTREMELY hurt! The creature then, even with all it's weight, had charged and I was instantly rammed into the wall. I felt like I had been hit by a tank.

"Owww..." I said shaking my head getting some debris out of my hair. I had then pushed the creature off of me and growled. No more games. No more playing around. Then I had felt everything fade to black.

(Rachael's POV)

I had slowly gotten up, only to see Vincent stop moving. I was about to call out...but then I noticed something. He was transforming. My jaw, as well as Jill's had dropped. Oh no...this isn't good. We heard a loud roar and had both cringed as we saw Vincent. He was taller, and had grown more muscular, if the large arms were any indication. Both arms had morphed into large, monstrous claws. His eyes were a dark blue now, and...he didn't have that one weakness all Tyrants had. His heart wasn't outside his chest. His wetsuit shirt had torn, and his weapons were on the ground, his other supplies were probably where he landed. What if...he became hostile...? Neither of us would want to kill him...but he'd probably kill us before we could subdue him. A tear had dripped from my eye, down my cheek and onto the ground. Vincent had charged the monster, who was unprepared for it, and was rammed into a large blockade, most likely to seperate the infected half from the uninfected half. It was also the way we came, so at least we had an exit. Jill was now frantically trying to wake Parker up, and Raymond had been woken up, if his girly scream meant anything. Though I'd probably scream like that too waking up and seeing a large Tyrant with no weapon to defend myself with. He had then ran past the blockade and up to us.

"W-what the Hell..?" He asked as calmly as possible his heart going a mile a minute, something I noticed.

"Vincent transformed." Jill said as I handed Raymond his MGL-140. Parker gulped and had then loaded a different type of shell into the shotgun.

"Slugs. We need some heavy firepower here." Parker reassured as I had vaulted over the railing and grabbed his M629C and checked the rounds he had left. 4. 4 rounds left. And if I could find his supplies, maybe more. But so far, only 4. I then ran into the shattered remains of the barricade, and grabbed his backpack and ran back out, then opened the first pouch and frowned. No magnum rounds. So if they weren't here, maybe the remains of his vest! A quick check had proven me right as I spied a box of rounds. Yes! Opening it, I found 12 rounds. So he only had two reloads? Nothing much I can do about that. I pocketed the ammo and had joined my team. I looked at everyone, and saw Raymond loading a new grenade in. This one had the words "B.O.W Gas" on it. B.O.W gas?

"It's a new type of grenade. Supposed to work extremely well on B. ." Raymond said as he noted my curious look as he finished loading the weapon.

"Everyone ready...?" I asked as I got nervous nods. We all walked to the middle of the walkway watching as Vincent slashed at the monster. Then Vincent decided to "hug" it. And by hug, I mean dig his claws into the monsters side by embracing it. The monster roared and then we saw Vincent swing a set of claws...and we saw the monster go down. It had lost its head. Then instead of turning into a puddle of fluids, it had exploded. A key was left behind, this one in the shape of a life preserver. Then...Vincent had turned to us and we all held our weapons at the ready. What now...? What will he-

"Rachael move!" Raymond shouted as he tackled me out of the way, a large object just whizzing past my head. It hit the wall and my eyes were wide. Can we subdue him? Raymond had fired a round at him, which exploded against his chest letting out a green gas. He raised a quizzical eyebrow and his eyes then widened as he finished breathing it. It seems he knew what this was, but how? It's a new type of grenade! Vincent roared as he leapt once again, ready to kill whomever got in his way, and that seemed to be me. Time had slowed...then I felt something in my head connect. As he got closer I had cocked back a fist, and once he was close enough, I threw my punch and it connected with his stomach. Imagine my surprise when I saw him fly back and hit a garbage bin, absolutely demolishing it. Our eyes widened, mainly mine from what I had just done. At that I heard a voice in my head.

"Rachael is it? Well look sweetheart, you NEED to subdue him. Although I shouldn't have to say that about your "Angel" should I?" The voice said a smirk heavily laced in its voice. It sounded feminine, and something I noticed is, that it wasn't teasing me, and had sounded somewhat like me! Is this the virus? Is this what Vincent meant about making contact?

"How...?" I whispered doubting that I could even do this. Another flaw of mine, was that I doubt myself.

"Well sweetheart, don't doubt yourself and the amazing things you CAN do. You need confidence in yourself. Watch your 12!" The voice said as I had dropped to the ground Vincent flying past. I quickly stood and began readying another punch. This time, I felt my arm hardening and turned to see a sort of attachment connected to said limb. Three spikes were out at my elbow, and the entire arm was rock solid. It was black and had small red stripes running down it. Almost like something from one of my favorite animes. Bleach I think it was. As Vincent jumped again, I had let the punch loose, and it hit Vincent HARD if the loud crack was any signification. He slammed into the ground and I saw blood spatter from his lips. There was no movement...and then he began changing. Form Two? No, not this time. He was now becoming normal, as he began getting shorter. He lost most of his bulk, and the muscular arms were lost as well. His skin returned to a normal healthy peach color, and we had ran to him once we all saw he was back to normal. Along the way I had lost my Left Arm from Hell, as I had joked calling it such, but the name seemed proper. I was the first one over to him and when he opened his eyes, he frowned.

(Vincent's POV)

"I'm sorry..." I said the frown getting even wider as I saw the others. Worried, and concerned, among other things.

"What happened...?" Rachael asked as I sighed.

"I had lost control of myself...and the Tyrant form had just deciding to take control." I said as I began sitting up, grimacing as I heard several loud cracks and pops, my ribs, along with other organs and bones starting/healing. I had then turned to my side, made a crater with a fist and had vomited into it, little specks of blood in it.

"Are you okay...?" Rachael asked as I chuckled wiping my mouth with a spare rag before using half of a small bottle of mouthwash to clean my mouth, then popping a piece of gum into my mouth.

"I feel great now. It gets tiring hearing something in your head scream at you constantly. And no, the virus is not the only voice in your head. The Tyrant is also one...it had beat both me, and the virus, and taken control. Though now...it's silent, and I can finally think." I said with a chuckle. In a truly different set of terms, I was like Gaara from Naruto. The only similarities we had were that we had siblings, and we both had something inside our head that screamed out for blood...although his I think, would kill mine in a 1v1 match.

"Okay, let's grab the key, and get out of here!" Parker said as Raymond took up the key. Spying the silver single door, close to the wrecked blockade, it was quickly unlocked. Then we made our way to the set of double doors, and unlocked them. Opening it, and taking a quick left, we saw an elevator, and a panel.

"I got this." Jill said unscrewing the panel, and we saw various wires. I raised an eyebrow as Jill began fiddling with the wires before letting out a slight ouch as she was zapped. I remember during the Rockfort Island Outbreak there was a creature that could generate electricity. That was a nifty little ability I had picked up along the way.

"Step aside Jill." I said as she moved aside with a pout as I closed my eyes. My heart began speeding up and I could tell Rachael was worried by the way her hand was placed around her mouth. I then felt a small crackle in my fingertips and began generating more electricity. Then I had opened my eyes and had stared at the panel.

"Prepare to meet your maker." I said placing a supercharged finger against the one glowing wire. Electricity dispersed throughout the panel, and I continued to push more electricity through. My goal was to overload it. Soon enough the panel began smoking. Then with a zap, the doors opened. Jaws dropped, yet again, and I grinned as my heart rate began slowing down to normal. I then leaned against the wall, a quick dizzy spell overtaking me. Wow...I had never needed to use that before, so I guess I didn't think about overdoing it.

"I'm fine." I had said as I got onto the elevator. I'm not surprised with how spacious these things were, seeing as this was a cruise ship. Pressing the button labeled "Bridge" we were brought back to the hall, with the cabinet and desk...where I had broke down. After a quick sprint through the halls and rooms, we were back at the main hall. I will always be amazed at how spacious this thing is. Making our way around the hall, we found our gated door with the lifebuoy symbol on it. A quick unlocking and waiting sequence later, the doors opened...only to reveal a busted Emergency Comms. system. Are you kidding me?!

"We're too late...dammit not again!" Parker said hitting a piece of equipment. Then the monitor turned to a specific channel, and had three men, the crest of Il Veltro in the back.

"Our friend in the mask." Parker said with a growl.

"We are Veltro, the vengeful messengers from the inferno." The one with a bald head said. This man wasn't afraid to let people know he was bald? That's a defining trait...one we could use to track him. After quickly setting up a small bit of equipment, and him rambling on, we came to the one part that really shocked us.

"This is the T-Abyss virus. And we are equipped to infect one-fifth of the Earth's waters." He had said as he inserted a vial of the T-Abyss into a tube of some sort. After pressing the trigger in a fish tank, the virus was dispersed. A red fog overtook the water, and the fish in the tank began spazzing out. After a minute one of the infected fish had hit the glass. My eyes widened and I jumped back, knocking the equipment off the shelf, breaking it. Goddammit! First, we basically had piranhas, then secondly, we can't track him!

"So this bastard is trying to create a second Terragrigia?!" Parker growled. Looks like we need to find this man and stop him. But we need to contact HQ...

CHAPTER 5 END!

Not too much to say this time, except sorry for the delay!


	7. Scars of the Past

Rise of the Abyss

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

AN: Chapter 6 is cleared hot for you all! I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter. I had recently gotten a girlfriend and had been spending a large majority of my time with her, but then we broke up and that hit me hard...but we had gotten back together, so that's something I don't mind one bit...but then shit happened with us...such as her ignoring me, and basically not wanting to be around me on Halloween. So now I'm single again, which was her choice. And as of the other day, I had started dating someone new, who basically treats me much better. I've also been focusing on grades, and games such as The Evil Within, and Prototype 2, both of which are good. I'd suggest TEW if you want a more horror attributed game, and I'd suggest Prototype 2 if you're more into action, and straight up destruction. But regardless, I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope this chapter meets par with the others!

Review Reading:

The95Will: You're right, the Tyrant transformation will indeed have an effect on Vincent, and the voice nagging him, calling him to turn, sounds cool as well, and yes, I believe the image will work as a reference for Rachael. And I'm gonna have to catch up with your story it seems, I haven't really started touched Fanfiction until the last...three or so days. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6: Scars of the Past

"Dammit..." Parker growled out balling his hand tightly into a fist. I closed my eyes taking a soft inhale. Letting out my held in breath I leaned against the wall and spotted a slight gleam of gold. Grabbing it, I found the Anchor Key, if the anchor at the top was any indication. Another key to add to my ever growing list, I thought in irritation. So far, it's only been 3...but still that's a little too much. I sighed as I turned to my team.

"I found the Anchor Key." I said as I heard groans. Looks like they weren't the only ones who hated the keys...though I bet you Jill probably did a lot more than I did.

"So many damn keys...just like at the Arklay Mansion." Jill said massaging her temples. I chuckled remembering hearing Chris's stories of the various keys the mansion had. The old times...the old days...I miss you mom, dad...I know Sherry does too...

"Vincent...?" Jill said in concern as she heard sniffling. I have to be the worst older brother in the world...letting the government just take my sister...to experiment on her...test her...

"Vincent?" Jill tried again to no avail. I hate them. Those Umbrella sons of bitches. Those bastards that stole my fathers work. I hate them all. I want to rip them shred from shred. I want to wipe them off the face of the Earth! I want to annihilate them! I want to see them suffer!

"Vincent!" Jill shouted as my vision then went black and I passed out.

(Rachael's POV)

I watched as Vincent fell to the solid ground, surprised, unable to do anything about it. As soon as he hit the ground, I was at his side in an instant. His heart pattern increased and I was worried. What was going on with him?

"Rachael do you know what's going on?" Parker asked me as I shook my head. Raymond looked concerned, but had decided against speaking.

"He must have had an incredibly strong dizzy spell." Jill hypothesized frowning. She's known him for quite a while it seems. But how come I feel that's not the right answer either?

"Look, you guys continue on, I'll stay behind with him." I said as the others nodded, Jill taking the key out of his hand and then slowly moving forward. Suddenly his hand shot forward and we jumped.

"No...no...mom don't..." Vincent said softly tears dripping from his eyes again. His mom...that makes sense. Jill frowned as she knelt nearby him softly stroking his head, like a mother would. He shivered, and I covered him with a nearby blanket. He must be cold...Hell, I would too being on a ship shirtless. I grabbed his pack, and began searching for a new shirt he could wear. I had then pulled out a new wetsuit shirt and smiled. He came prepared. I placed it beside him and looked to Jill, who was smiling. Parker was leaned against a wall, his eyes closed, Windham shotgun against his muscular frame, Raymond observing the scene curiously, as if this sort of thing was new to him...maybe it was? I've never heard him talk about family or his past before...so maybe he didn't have a true mother figure in his life? Or he didn't get what he needed as a child?

"Be careful Rachael. We'll be back in a little bit. If he wakes up of we're not back in...say 15 minutes, go through the casino." Jill said and I nodded. Jill had opened the door and Parker looked towards us, Raymond already through the door.

"Be safe. I don't want to come back with you both dead." Parker said as I chuckled.

"We'll be fine Parker besides I've got-" I had started before Parker cut me off.

"Your newborn powers? Don't rely on them just yet. But I know Vincent has that magnum...just please be safe." Parker begged and I looked to him in surprise. Raymond had never described Parker like this. I had then nodded.

"I will...you three stay safe as well." I said and Parker grinned.

"I've got this, we'll be fine." He said lifting the Windham. I rolled my eyes playfully and we both laughed.

"See you soon." I said as he smiled and waved the door shutting behind him, Jill, and Raymond ready to continue. I looked down at Vincent. I heard the voice in my head speak to me.

"He'll be okay sweetheart. You picked a strong one. I can tell just by looking at him that he won't give up easily." The voice said...and I had to agree with it, er...her. He definitely was strong, and he had the determination to get things accomplished no matter the cost.

"I hope you're right..." I said as I watched over him.

(Jill's POV)

"Are they going to be alright alone?" Parker asked me. I nodded smiling. I've known Vincent since he had joined the BSAA. He was one of the first ones to join after the BSAA was founded. I may as well have known Vincent like the back of my hand. But...yet I didn't. Normally I'm paired with Chris, or Parker. And I guess him being partnered with me was a surprise as well, because normally he's partnered with Jessica. Vincent though is normally paired with Alex. So this little scramble is...different.

"Yeah...I have no doubt in my mind that they'll be okay. If he can control the urges to transform, then we should be good." I said as I got an approving nod from Parker, and a chuckle from Raymond, who had lifted up the MGL-140. That's right, he had B.O.W gas rounds chambered! But it didn't look like it did anything to Vincent...unless maybe it did something different than harm him?

"What do the B.O.W gas rounds do?" I asked as Raymond shrugged. He doesn't know? And he's using them?

"From what R&D told me, they're supposed to damage a B.O.W by some sort of counteracting agent within the composition of the gas. Supposed to work as an internal effect, and weaken the B.O.W. though it seems like it didn't do anything to Vincent." Raymond said as Parker agreed.

"He looked like he knew what it was though." I said as both shared a nod in agreement.

"We'll have to ask when we get the chance." Parker said as I nodded before inserting the Anchor Key into the gate lock and lifting it with the help of the two men beside me.

"Anchors aweigh." Parker said with a short chuckle. I smiled and shook my head as Raymond grinned. Parker and Vincent seem to be the comic relief of the group. We had gone through the doors, and no one could see a thing, as it was dark. We had turned on our flashlights and we had made our way down the stairs. I spotted a body next to the outline of what looked to be a fountain.

"Parker, see if you can find a switch for these lights." I said unholstering my M92F. This gun makes me feel safer as weird as it sounds. Parker had said something which I didn't catch and had looked around before finding something if his "Ah!" of discovery meant anything. The next thing I see is the lights turning on, which blinds me from the sudden jump, and I shield my eyes. Once my eyes adjust, I look down at the body and I gasp my gun dropping. A man is there, his vest tossed to the side, the shirt underneath shredded to nothing, multiple wounds and scars littering his chest. Most looked to be knife inflicted, if not then by claws of some sort. The wounds I could see were opened revealing some internal organs. Then in his head, was a knife, a note attached up at the grip. I looked down and saw the amount of blood on the floor was...quite small for a body opened this much...maybe underneath him was a drain or something? I grabbed his head and the handle of the knife and slowly pulled. The knife began moving, the disgusting sound of a knife moving around in something fleshy reverberating throughout the room. Raymond looked green, and Parker turned away cringing. I however looked like I was going to vomit, and I just about was.

"Jesus...what a death..." Parker commented with a frown. I had to agree there...I would never want to have my body seen like that. I then noticed on his vest remains, was the Veltro crest. So he was part of Veltro? I took off his gas mask, and the ski mask underneath, only to reveal a man with the right half of his face missing. I screamed and jumped back, falling unceremoniously on my ass as I did. Raymond and Parker had quickly found the nearest trash cans, and proceeded to vomit. As did I when I found my own, absolutely sick to my stomach. Once we were finished I had continued hugging the trash can shaking. I've seen a lot of shit in my life...but I've never seen that before. The only thing I've seen close to it, was in the Arklay Mansion when I found Kenneth, but he only lost his head, not half his face.

"Who the hell could've done this...?" Parker asked as he wiped his mouth before using some of the mouthwash he had snagged from Vincent. Once he finished he passed it to the rest of our little group. Once the bottle was finished, courtesy of me, we had then located the knifed note...which was in the red life fluids. Shit. The knife was carefully removed from the note and I had picked it up. The only clearly legible words were: "Help needed", and "Joseph Cantelli, Veltro Lieutenant".

"I'm guessing he's Joseph Cantelli...?" Parker asked staring anywhere but at the body.

"I would assume so..." I said as I then reached for the sheath on his waist. Then suddenly he sprung forward latching onto me as I screamed. His eyes were bloodshot red and was screaming at me and trying to bite me.

"Jill!" Raymond shouted as he unholstered his M93R, a handgun with a burst capability, and held 18 rounds, and fired into Joseph's head, blood splattering on me. I kicked him off and he landed, and I had quickly stood the knife ready to be used. I then spied a M40A5 sniper rifle on the nearby poker table. I ran over to it, Joseph not too far behind, already moving, even as the rounds were loaded into him. I grabbed the rifle, quickly held it in position, and with a quick scope peek, fired. The loud shot reverberated throughout the otherwise quiet casino, the bullet ejected, flying straight through his head. With the gaping penny-size hole in his head, he fell at my feet. I was panting my eyes wide from fear. I pulled the bolt back, the spent cartridge flying through the air and landing on the tiled floor. I then unloaded the magazine, and counted 3 rounds. 4 out of 10? Not bad...we're probably gonna find more anyway. I reinserted the magazine, and slid the bolt forward, chambering the new round. I had then moved to my fallen handgun, and picked it up, before holstering it.

"You okay?" Parker asked as I nodded my heart still racing. We all looked down at Joseph who hasn't moved an inch since the bullet went through him. We then saw a small bronze coin next to him, about the size of a poker chip. On the face was a face of some sort. On the back was some sort of writing which I couldn't make out. Parker had picked it up and noted that it was a slots coin. Going over to said machine, he had inserted the coin and popped the quarter in and the reels started spinning. With a pull, the first reel landed on a lifebuoy. With a second pull, it landed on another lifebuoy. The third one was yet again, another lifebuoy. Three coins dispensed and Parker hung his head with a sigh. He grabbed the three handing one to me, and to Raymond. Both men had taken their turns, only to win nothing. Now it was my turn.

"Come on Lady Luck..." I whispered silently as I pulled the lever it landing on a ship. Another pull won me another ship. I could tell the men had dropped jaws. With a final pull...I had won the jackpot. Coins of bronze, gold and silver poured out of the slot machine. I had grabbed a nearby tray and had poured the coins into it. I turned to see Parker and Raymond slack-jawed.

"Looks like I'm now the Master of Luck boys." I said with a smile as I had walked upstairs, the only way we hadn't explored. Besides, I had seen this casino figurette at a tray of a sort...so I figured there was some reason it was there. Posted on the side, was a note.

"Staff, in order to get into the poker-security room, you must have coins that equal EXACTLY 107 grams. The bronze are worth 5, the silver 7, and the gold 9. I hope you all passed simple algebra! Dennis Truman, Casino Manager." I read out blinking. Hmm...11 silver coins...77...then 6 bronze...107. That would work! Or...20 bronze, and 1 silver. At least then I'd get more out of it.

"Did you figure it out?" Parker asked as I nodded sifting through grabbing 20 bronze coins placing them on the tray. I then had pulled a single silver coin from the tray, and had placed it on the tray as well. A beep, and a sudden green light had confirmed that we had passed. Then without warning, Parker reached in front of me, and reached the figurette's cleavage, before pulling out a long slender bullet. A magnum round.

"How'd you-?" I started as he chuckled. He pocketed the bullet and then stretched some.

"The light shone the right way and I saw it. Who'd have thought it? These were some smart, or very tricky, people. Regardless, Vincent had another death-bringer shot. I then grabbed my tray of winnings and went over to a large square machine in the corner. It looked like a giant coin counter. You know the ones you'd put money into, and it'd count it all, and give you a receipt for however much you had left over? Yeah, that thing was here. I then poured just about all coins, the exception being 5 of each color. In total...I had made just about $500. I had just made $500 off of luck. Wow.

"Jeez Jill...you're definitely gonna he taking a spa day after this aren't you?" Parker teased with a chuckle. I nodded, the idea briefly crossing my mind. A spa day sounded amazing. I haven't had one since...before the destruction of Raccoon City I think. So it's been a while. I bet Rachael and Jessica wouldn't mind joining in either.

"We all good now?" Raymond asked as both me and Parker nodded. He then took point, and led us into the poker-security room. In the center was a large poker table, on the left of it a dresser with TV screens above it. It seemed to show just about every room in the general vicinity. It even showed the emergency communications room. Rachael was still there, and Vincent was still unconscious. I then noted the Magic Box besides the dresser. But we had nothing of true use right now. Looking around, we saw a set of red curtains open, and an opened hatch at the floor.

"Think we can go further through this?" Raymond asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Parker said as he began his descent via ladder. Following along, we saw we were in a large vent shaft, one of the vents on behind us. Going forward, we had gone down another ladder, this one deeper.

"Jeez..." Parker said as he began climbing up the ladder. He was getting tired...as was I, and I'm sure Raymond felt the same way. We had then made our way up to a large duct. Straight ahead, was an open area, with an open elevator at the center. We dropped down, and made our way over to it. As I had pulled the lever, nothing had happened. Then an "Aw shit." from Parker had given me the answer. The lift key was missing from the slot. Without it, we weren't going anywhere.

"Where could it be?" Raymond asked, and he received two sets of shrugs in return.

"I'm gonna go back down to where I found Rachael." I said beginning to walk towards the double doors.

"Me and Raymond will stay here in case the key shows." Parker said as I nodded going through the double doors. I reached an elevator and I sighed taking off the wiring panel, beginning to fiddle with the wires. A couple of minutes and 10 "Ouch"es, 6 "Dammit"s, and about 3-4 "Fuck"s which were not given, I had reached success as a diamond shape was formed, and the elevator beeped the red power light turning green. As I had walked towards the doors, I heard gunfire, and a loud call of "Fuck this shit!" from Parker as the gunfire travelled through the hall, Parker and Raymond behind me...with Joseph not too far behind. Oh shit! They both entered the elevator and pressed the down button just as I saw Joseph's face. He was missing the other half of his face and the gaping hole in his head was gone. I turned to Parker and Raymond...who both looked like they shit their pants.

"He came from the way we went..." Parker said quietly in disbelief.

"But...how? What is he?" I asked with a giant frown. This is gonna further complicate everything.

"Jill!" I heard Rachael's voice over my earpiece. It sounded frantic and scared.

"What's wrong Rachael?" I asked staying as calm as I could.

"It'sVincenthe'sgoneallIhaddonewasgotothebathroom-" Rachael quickly said.

"Rachael, sweetheart, calm down." I said as I heard an audible intake of air.

"Vincent's gone. I had gone to one of the nearby bathrooms and when I came back, he was gone. He left his earpiece and his magnum...I'm scared Jill..." Rachael said as I frowned. Even further complicates things.

"We'll find him Rachael. He couldn't have gone far, we have the Anchor Key...shit, but that wouldn't stop him from using the lift in his special way." Parker said. Rachael's response was then swallowed by a scream and a shot being fired. Vincent's magnum being fired.

"Rachael!" Raymond shouted as another shot was fired. We heard a door slam close.

"Stay away!" Rachael said as she screamed, firing for a third time. Then the line went dead as we all heard a loud bang and thump.

"Rachael! Rachael! Come on answer me!" I shouted as the elevator finally stopped. No, no, no! Why couldn't anything go right for once?!

"Don't worry Jill. We'll find Vincent, and we'll save Rachael." Parker said placing a hand on my shoulder. I frowned.

"I sure hope so..." I said distantly.

CHAPTER 6 END!

Alrighty guys, a new chapter out! A new enemy is revealed, Joseph; Vincent is gone, and Rachael has been attacked! Where's Vincent, and who attacked Rachael? Find out next time on the next chapter of Rise of the Abyss! I couldn't resist it, but anyway guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, and just to let you all know, I'm gonna be a little busy these next couple of days, because I'm in Boy Scouts, and for those of you in Boy Scouts or know about how things run, probably know my struggle. I need two more merit badges to get Star...but I need to have it done by the 13th of this month, which is when I turn 17. If not, then I may as well kiss Eagle good bye. Though I do have two easy merit badges, I just need to finish them both. I'm hoping I can get them both...because this Monday is my due date. Anyway, wish me luck, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Lift Key No 4

Rise of the Abyss

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

AN: Chapter 7 is firing your way guys! Much faster than some would think! And the only two reasons I can think of for this is because I have a lot on my mind lately, most involving my ex. I'm about to say quite a bit. I honestly don't care if no one reads this, though with my supporters to this story, I think everyone is. I just need to talk everything out right now. My ex hates me and my new girlfriend, because she had started dating me, but apparently, my girlfriend needed to ask if she could date me...but the thing that doesn't make sense is...when me and my ex broke up the first time she had began dating a girl not even a couple days after...well technically, by her logic, my ex's ex-girlfriend/best friend, should have asked me if they could date, if I'm following my ex's logic correctly. That doesn't make sense. I don't understand why she's getting so upset when she had A) Done the same thing practically B: Broke up with me, twice now C) Didn't seem like she wanted to be in a relationship with me D) Ignored me and everything on Halloween E) And from what it sounds like from my friends, may have cheated on me. So why is she so upset, when clearly she's done/wants to do worse than me dating someone when we weren't dating. My friend had talked to her and she had said quote, "If I see him I'm going to punch him in the damn face" end quote. Hell, she doesn't even know how she feels about me most times! And I am yet again single. My now ex, had cheated on me with my best friend. Thanks guys! Anyway...I think that's the end of this rant. If you read it, please either PM me on how you feel, or tell me in your review. Anyway, everyone. Get in position, I'm ready to start this baby!

Review Reading:

Supboyyyyy93: I have to agree. Rachael had died as we weren't even there for...half an hour. Not even an hour and someone's already dying! Though that's normal in the REverse. In 1 a lot of people had died in under an hour. In 2, Hell you're in there for 5 minutes and some poor gun shop owner is torn to shreds via Zombie. In 3, Dario, the guy that lost his daughter, died if you went back after the RPD. In 4...excluding the infected, no one...unless you choose to kill the Merchant. The voice isn't as much as a guide for Vincent than it is for Rachael, the only reason being Vincent's experienced, where as Rachael isn't. Vincent may as well know just about all the tricks of the trade here. With Parker and Vincent being hilarious, well Parker gave off this vibe of being a funny, yet serious character. Vincent's the same way, just more relaxed. I honestly hadn't even thought of the Sea Creeper being that useful. But now I know. Including that, and a small amount of others, such as Scagdead...I'm not spoiling any of the others just yet. Anyway, I hope you continue to like this story!

Chapter 7: Lift Key No. 4

(Still in Jill's POV)

We had reached the hallway where Vincent had first fired into the ducts...and it was still as dark as last time. I guess some things never change. We began walking towards the small cafeteria/kitchen...and had heard bangs from the ducts. Then dropped an Ooze. As Parker readied his shotgun, the Ooze then had lost its head from a spinning projectile. We then saw an Ooze that had a gun-like arm as its weapon. But this Ooze was a darker color than the others. It then saw us, and had released a shot. We hit the deck faster than I thought we could, and the shot fired over our heads. For good measure, Raymond had fired an explosive grenade round into its chest, making it reel back some. Our jaws dropped. It didn't die?

"Shit..." Raymond said firing another, it reeling back once again. As Raymond pulled the trigger one last time, he was met by a dry click. This isn't our night is it? As Raymond took cover beginning to reload the weapon, we acted as bait. It had worked...before it began machine-gunning the projectiles where we then promptly took cover with Raymond. Raymond then peeked from the wall, and had then fired it straight into the head of the Ooze. It then exploded, sending bits of head everywhere, the body landing before creating a large pool of blood, liquid and body parts. We sighed in relief as we walked out from behind the wall. So we were okay so far...I sure hope Rachael is okay...

"Alrighty Jill, you were here before...you can take point." Parker said as I nodded, going into the cafeteria portion of the kitchen, taking a quick hit-and-run at the drink machines Vincent so lovingly broke. I took a Dr. Pepper before cracking the seal on the bottle, handing a bottle of Sprite to Parker, and a Coke to Raymond. We took a short break, and had continued on, now rehydrated for a bit. We went through the kitchen and had begun our descent down the stairs, an Ooze coming from around the corner, which Parker had effortlessly blown away. We made a right, then went through the door. Going up the stairs and through the door we looked around. As we turned the corner...our jaws dropped. Blood was splattered everywhere, several human bodies everywhere, most of them being Ooze bodies. I held down my vomit, or rather my dry heaving and could only stare in shock. What could have done this? I knelt down and noticed slight indentations of claws. Some of the bodies were people split into three.

"What in God's name could have done this...?" Parker muttered.

"Whatever did this is definitely not on God's side..." Raymond commented frowning. I had to agree there...we slowly made our way down the hall...and not particularly trusting the normal way, we began moving the barricade, and had tossed some of the stuff overboard if it could fit through the window. Call it non-environmental, but we have bigger things to deal with than saving the environment. Parker had made sure he had his shotgun fully loaded, Raymond made sure he had explosive rounds at the ready, and me? Well...I just made sure I was prepared. We turned the corner, and went straight through and took a left down some stairs, then a sharp right down more stairs down to the Medical Room, where we had found Rachael. We hopped through the window, and I had just about slipped on the pool of blood that was there. There was a man wearing the suit of a captain beside me. He was torn into three pieces. Clean slices...what is here...? I had found the lift key, and grinned some. Found it...now we can go back! As we had about hopped over, we heard something slam the door, and our eyes widened. We slowly backed away...and I had a heart attack once I saw what it was. A Tyrant. A T-102 model, codenamed Mr. X and Trenchy by Leon Scott Kennedy. Shit. And it didn't have the limiter coat on! Oh double shit! I turned to them and we had gotten in the lockers and didn't make a sound. I noticed it coming close to mine...but then a gunshot had caught its attention.

"Hey asshole!" I heard a male voice shout. Vincent! It roared and charged towards him. Not one to stand by I had gotten out of my locker and fired at the monster. It stopped its charge and turned. It growled and lifted a claw and began running...before it was flung against the wall courtesy of Bandersnatch arm from Vincent. It got out of the wall...but not before being piledrived through the wall with two large fists of Vincent's and hitting the wall behind it. Then he began hitting it hard in the chest and face. I guess he was doing something as the hardened part over its heart shattered. Then his giant fists turned into two shanks. One of which he stabbed through its heart, the other through its head. It roared, which had then become a quiet growl...as Vincent then sliced off its head with one of the shanks. Vincent then sighed as he sat and leaned against one of the other lockers. He had killed a Tyrant all by himself. Then again, a Tyrant killing a Tyrant isn't unheard of.

"Vincent...?" I asked cautiously as Parker and Raymond got out of their lockers he opened his eyes looking up at me, one cerulean blue, the other a piercing red.

(Vincent's POV)

"Yeah?" I asked closing my eyes, both now a cerulean as I sighed.

"Where'd you go?" Jill asked as I frowned.

"I don't remember..." I said. After I woke up, most of anything I did was a blur. I had regained control of my body and head when I was over here. I had followed the Tyrant, in hopes of finding answers...but to what?

"Did your Tyrant side take over?" Parker asked, to which I gave a slight nod. I wouldn't doubt it.

"Maybe...usually it's silent for a while after I change." I said looking down. But...it seems to be growing thirstier and thirstier...and it seems like its getting to the point to where I would need to extract the virus, just to be safe. But there has to be another way. There has to be another way to have full control over this thing! I didn't want to think of it. I didn't want to think about losing my powers. Losing the one thing that makes my friends safe...though...are they safe from me...?

"Vincent, it's okay. Just stay calm. It seems to work with your emotions." Jill said as my eyes widened. My emotions? Of course! That makes sense! If I can get a better grip on my emotions, mainly anger and sorrow, then I think I could do this! But...I need to know that I can! I need to have hope in myself! I heard a chuckle from inside my head. I then hung my head a smile on my face. Ah Kami...always a step ahead.

"I wish you had let me know earlier Kami." I said with a chuckle as Jill raised an eyebrow.

"Kami?" Jill asked as I nodded.

"Yeah...he's the T-Virus voice inside my head. Not the Tyrant. The Tyrant voice is, funny enough, Yami. Both opposites." I said stretching looking at the body of the T-102. I remember the trouble this thing had gave us back in Raccoon City. Always following us, and never giving up, and mainly going for poor Leon. Though me and Claire had dad to deal with...I wonder...would dad be proud...?

"Come on. We need to find Rachael." Jill said as I turned to her.

"What!?" I said in surprise. I'm guessing that was an expected reaction, as I saw an exchanging of hands from Raymond to Parker. So they had bet on my reaction? I'm not surprised honestly.

"After you disappeared, she came back and found you not there...then something found her, and we have a good idea who. She has your magnum, and used three shots...but after the third shot we lost communications with her." Jill said. I frowned my chest hurting.

"Okay. I'm taking point, I can sniff her out." I said my eyes hardening. I walked out of the room sniffing softly. There were a ton of scents...and I had to find one out of them all. But everyone was depending on me! I closed my eyes sniffing again before walking forward my mind separating the scents. I was looking for a female scent that smelled of vanilla, and cherry blossom...more so vanilla than Sakura. I growled softly not finding a match. I then smelt it heavily and looked around before looking down. It was coming from me. Or rather, my pocket. I pulled out my box of magnum rounds and I sniffed deeply. Just to be sure I sniffed again and opened my eyes. All other scents practically vanished, and all that was left was Rachael's. Without thinking about the others I began running, following the scent, following my inner instinct, my inner senses to save the one who called me "Angel".

(Jill's POV)

"Vincent wait!" Parker shouted as they heard a door slam, and something explode.

"Jesus Christ...he's a bit of a handful, isn't he?" Raymond said with a sigh as there was a chuckle from Parker.

"He's not normally like this...though this is his first Biohazard with a true team." I said with a sigh as Parker's small laugh stopped abruptly, and both turned to me.

"What do you mean?" Raymond asked as I closed my eyes. I could feel an oncoming headache approaching. I'm getting just a little too old for this.

"He's normally done short Biohazard missions solo. He's never needed a team. We all thought he was just that good...not that he isn't. I'm guessing he'd rather just go solo...that way he doesn't have to worry about his team dying, which seems to happen to all of us, lucky S.T.A.R.S and BSAA members." I said with a shake of my head. Poor Joseph, Kenneth, Enrico, Richard, Forest, and Brad...deaths deserved by no one. Most of them had someone back home...and it hurt seeing their faces break into tears, and body-wracking sobs. The bastards at Umbrella...are going to pay. With their lives. Believe it.

"Do you think he'll be okay...?" Raymond asked as I shrugged. I honestly couldn't answer that.

"The way I see it...he will be okay. As long as he keeps control of his emotion, we should be okay...but he just may lose control...I hope we don't have to kill him..." I said with a frown. I got two nods and sighed. I guess we'll see...Vincent, Rachael...please be okay...

END OF CHAPTER 7!

Not too much to say this time around, except if I don't upload in time for the holidays, then please, have a safe and happy holidays everyone!


	9. The Rescue of Rachael

Rise of the Abyss

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 11/25/14  
Ended: 12/2/14

AN: Chapter 8 is here and heading your way! Another reason that this chapter is kinda early, is because I need to let off steam because of the problems occurring in the last chapter. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the last one.

Review Reading:  
The95Will: I'm glad you think so, and I think Vincent really came to terms with his gift when he finished off Rockfort with Claire. As for the paragraphs, I will surely keep that in mind, because I'll be honest, I can't really tell when it comes to writing on my iPod haha. But I will break them when needed. Now for the situation with both exes. I've talked to her finally, and although it didn't end quite happily...she was moreso upset because I had dated someone else. And I will admit, that bit was my fault, and I want to fix that. Now for the ex and best friend...I'm trying to understand what went wrong with us. I'm trying to figure out if it was something I did or said. But the main reason it sounds like this all happened, was because of them kissing...but anyway, I understand man, and thank you. I guess we'll just have to let time do its job.

Supboyyyy93: If you're talking about the guy you basically start the game with, the reporter who lost his daughter, then yes if I recall correctly he is the first to die. You have an option of going back after clearing the RPD, but it will have Zombies and Crows sometimes. I suggest going there because of the file and ammo powder. You can also go back there later when you have a crank and use it to where you first see Brad shooting Zombies and I think you get grenade rounds. And I didn't even think about the cops at the beginning of 4! Thanks for reminding me about that!

Chapter 8: The Rescue of Rachael

(Vincent's POV)

I charged through the rooms, slicing every creature that DARED stand in my way in half. For a second there I thought my mind had gone to our lovely psycho twins. But...I was going to find the bastard that hurt her. And he was going to be dead when I was through with him.

A sharp turn and several sounds of blades through flesh later, I found myself back in the main dance hall with the giant grandfather clock. I sniffed deeply trying to find where it was coming from. This time the smell of lingering gunpowder and her scent was here. I found my magnum near one of the elevators and looked it over. Blood was spattered on the barrel, as well as the chamber. Looking up at the elevator, I saw no damage...but to the post beside it, blood had been sprayed along it, and there was a large crater in the middle of it.

"Who did what...?" I quietly questioned as I heard running. Not taking any chances I leapt into the open and found the sound was coming from behind me. I then turned and hi-kicked the silhouette in the face, something to which I heard an audible crack as it went flying into one of the nearby walls, making its own large crater. I planted my foot down assuming a stance, one I was comfortable with and stared at the silhouette which I now saw was a man...whose head was skinless.

"What...the...fuck...?" I questioned losing my stance. Then he began charging at me, and as I about kicked him, he brought his hands in an X-formation to block it. I grinned. This fight just got more interesting. As I kicked again, he leapt over me and had then managed to kick me in my side, which surprisingly had quite some force and strength behind it. Damn. Then he began a haymaker with his right, to which I easily grabbed, but then came a sucker punch from his left which had got me in my chest, knocking the air out of me.

"That's a point for me." The man spoke in a deep bass, surprising me.

"You...can speak...?" I said breathless the air slowly returning.

"Well of course! Can't everyone?" He replied in a smartass tone. Eying him more, I noticed the Veltro symbol on one of his tattered vest pieces.

"True...you wouldn't have had anything to do with a blonde woman would you?" I asked trying to keep a civil conversation, while still holding a stance, ready to defend myself. He chuckled staring at me. I had to admit, that creeped me out more than the psycho twins.

"And if I did?" He asked, surprising me. I wasn't used to an enemy speaking.

"I'll just have to force it out of you." I said as I felt my arms throb. Then with a snap, I screamed both arms now hanging limply at my side. What the Hell?! He had nothing to do with this as his questioned...look, said anything. I then felt them throb again, holding back the cry of intense pain this time, as they snapped into place, this time a black armor growing over them. Wasn't this Rachael's...? I looked down at my arms...and then closed my eyes. I then grinned. Looking down at my arms, I saw they were a copy of Rachael's, except my shoulders had two spikes.

"Took a page right out of Rachael's book 'eh?" I said to myself as he raised his arms ready to fight. He then took the opportunity and charged at me with a haymaker from his left. I back flipped narrowly evading the punch, and he then followed up with a short jab from his right, in which my left arm came up blocking it. There was a solid thunk, then a loud crack from his hand.

"Augh!" He gasped as he grasped his hand looking at his now broken knuckles. My eyes widened some. Just from me blocking it?

"What...the Hell...are you?" He asked slowly through gritted teeth. I chuckled.

"Human." I said with a grin as he growled.

"Bullshit! I've only seen one man do half the shit you've done!" He shouted as my eyes widened. Albert Wesker. My "Uncle". The last time I saw him was at Rockfort, where he had actually helped me...and left with the words of, "I'm on your side Vincent...always remember that."...we had then saw each other again at the Antartic Base, before our escape in the plane me, Steve, and Claire used...though this time...Steve was dead. He had taken Steve's body...and even though he was one of the last holders of the T-Veronica virus...I still had a bit inside me, isolated, ready to be activated at my wishes.

"You knew Albert Wesker?" I asked as he nodded. He then released his hand with a wince and let out a sigh.

"Kid, Veltro emerged from the deep only recently. After Raccoon City, we've been planning, stocking up, doing everything we can to prepare ourselves. Albert Wesker was one of our main suppliers...for weapons and equipment anyway. He had though, given us a view of his powers." He said closing his eyes. "Any thoughts any of us had of crossing him, was quickly thrown out of the window the second we saw that. You had some sort of connection to him, didn't you kid?"

"Yeah...he was the one who was my Uncle...I last saw him a couple of years ago at Rockfort Island." I said with a sigh.

"He's okay kid...now...lets finish this shall we?" He said with a grin as he then held up both hands, the knuckles back in place. I held mine up, and he charged. This time, I let the first punch loose towards his right side, which he side stepped, but then was sent back as I got him in the gut with a punch from my right. He spat blood and hit the wall hard. I then charged forward, and then hit his chest with a left haymaker, my fist going through as he gasped his eyes wide.

"Damn..." He chuckled. "So I've been beat...keep getting stronger kid...you're well on your way to fighting a war...your girl's up there." He said as he nodded towards the elevator shaft. I slowly withdrew the arm from his chest, passing his heart, as I looked at all the blood on my arm. It scared me, being completely honest...I've never seen this much blood, not on me anyway.

His eyes closed and I closed mine. I then faintly heard "You're Not Alone" from Final Fantasy 9 playing. I smiled some. I began humming and then jumped on top of the elevator. Then inhaling and exhaling, I then began running up the wall, and had soon reached the end of the shaft and had leapt off it, onto the observation deck.

In the middle I found Rachael, encased in a cocoon of some sort. Moving closer, I found her eyes were closed, and she was breathing, as if asleep. I began ripping the cocoon open, and once it was, picked her up gently and carefully, and had then held her close to my chest as I jumped down the shaft. Knowing I would probably destroy the elevator, I had kicked off at the last second and landed on the carpeted ground, and let her down gently. As I began to pull away she squirmed.

"N-No..." She said softly, and I sat down and held her close. I stroked her back and she had kind of nuzzled into me. It was at that time that the door wheels began turning. As Jill, Parker, and Raymond filed in, I smiled.

"You found her?" Parker asked as I nodded lifting her gently.

"Where'd you find her?" Raymond asked as I chuckled. I pointed above.

"She was all the way up there?" Jill asked as I nodded.

"I also got a bit of information...Albert Wesker supplied Veltro with weapons. And from what I heard...it seems a war is going to be coming our way." I said with a frown, not liking the direction this was headed. There was a deep frown from Parker, a concentrated look from Jill, and a grimace from Raymond.

"We'll have time to worry about it later. Right now we need to continue our mission." Parker said as I nodded. As I moved, Rachael's eyes slowly opened.

"Wha...? Huh...?" She said sleepily and yawned stretching. I stifled a snicker and she stood.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said as she turned. As I fully stood, I was practically tackled to the ground her arms tight around me. I smiled hugging her back.

"I was so scared..." She whispered softly.

"It's okay Rachael. You don't have to be scared anymore." I said with confidence, which I hoped would have made her feel better.

"But I still am..." She said with a slight frown. I brought her head to my chest, my heart beating strongly...a sound she must have enjoyed as she had calmed down hearing it.

"Okay Angel..." She said holding me close. I smiled kissing her forehead and she blushed bright red. She reluctantly got up as did I and I turned to our teammates only to see huge smiles and grins.

"Are we all ready to continue?" I asked, as I received four nods. I grinned. "Then lets get moving folks!" To that I received a cheer, and we all exit the hall, heading back to Lift No. 4.

END OF CHAPTER 8!

I hope everyone who celebrates it, had a good Thanksgiving. I know I definitely did, I sure ate like a king haha. I also know that this chapter is a lot shorter than most/all of the others, but I hope you all still enjoy it! Anyway, chapter 8 is now up, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Sent from my iPod


End file.
